Hearts Torn
by Vikki Valentine
Summary: Hermione and Draco have it very complicated right now. She feels that she could have a real connection with him, but feels the lingering guilt for leaving Harry and Ron behind, who will ultimately affect her decisions? AU I'm working on this! Stay tuned!
1. A Longing to Return

( Disclaimer: This fic was only written for the entertainment of my friends, fans (fellow readers), and myself, I do not own any aspect of Harry Potter, nor am I involved with WB, Bloomsberry books, Scholastic... etc. etc. Heck, you all know that...)

* * *

Hermione Granger was sitting in her room, staring up at the ceiling. She was expecting a letter from Ron or Harry any moment now, but it was taking forever for it to be delivered! Hermione was going to be in her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she was somewhat excited and a bit annoyed as well. She was losing patience, since she really wanted to talk to them both.

"Urgh..." she mumbled to herself, in aggravation. "Where are those letters?" The tone Hermione was using wasn't exactly calm.

Suddenly there was a slight tapping on her window, she widened her eyes in glee, as she opened it quickly to let Pig and Hedwig in. She smiled at the two birds, and had offered them some food and water, which she always had by her dresser for when they came.

"Finally! I wonder what took you two so long?" she asked then rhetorically. She hurried and opened Ron's letter first, which read:

_Dear Hermione,  
Sorry if this gets to you a little late, you know how annoying Pig can be. Well, I was wondering when you could come over here, to the Burrow with us? Harry'll be coming really soon, in fact we're going to pick him up in a few, you'd think we could stop by and drag you along? I know your parents would probably be upset, but I really miss you... It's hard to explain really... I'm just going to stop before you think I'm weird, but I really need to talk to you, not by letter... In person. I would really like to see you before school starts. Please send Pig back with your response as soon as possible, because I have to leave to get Harry really soon!  
- Ron _

Hermione smiled as she closed the letter, but couldn't help but ponder what on earth Ron possibly could have had to tell her... There was only very few things that she had in mind right now, but she knew that wouldn't be possible... She sighed as she took out a quill and sat at her writing desk as she hurriedly scribbled down a response.  
_  
Don't worry, Ron, I think I'll be able to come. I really miss you and Harry a lot. It seems as if it's been forever...Well, hopefully we'll get to talk about whatever you want to talk about and get the situation settled with? I'm not really too sure on what to expect with that whole thing, so I suppose I shouldn't bother with it... I'll see you soon!  
Love,  
Hermione _

Hermione smiled, hoping Ron wouldn't let the word 'love' rush into his head. She then opened up the letter from Harry and read:

_Dear Hermione,  
What's going on, lately? I got your other owls, and thanks for worrying so much, but I'm fine, really. Besides, Ron's coming to pick me up and we're heading over to the Burrow ... speaking of which, I'm surprised you haven't gone over there yet! You usually spring over there the instant summer starts. But, hey I understand that your parents miss you and want to spend time with you, which I'm sure that's the case. Well, hope to see you at the Burrow! I'll talk to you later... (Dudley's blaming something on me, again.)  
- Harry Potter _

Hermione smiled and took out a piece of parchment and started on her response to Harry, quickly. It read:

_Dear Harry,  
I think I'll be able to come to the Burrow, I know mum and dad will be upset, but I truly do miss you all very much. I feel so empty without you two. Hope your cooping all right ... and sorry if I shouldn't have mentioned that... Because... Well, you know, we'll talk about it, when we're ready, right? _(She was referring to Sirius' death.) _Well, hopefully, more than likely, I'll see you later!  
Love,  
Hermione Granger  
_  
Hermione smiled and she attached the letter Pig and Hedwig, and watched them fly out of her window, until they faded out of sight. She then rushed downstairs. She was wearing blue jeans, and a dark blue shirt, with capri sleeves. Her long curly light brown hair, was bouncing as she walked.

"Mum!" she called, looking around the house, to see where her mother was. Her mother was in the kitchen, when Hermione had discovered her. She quickly walked over to her mother and smiled at her.

"Mum..." she said, waiting for her to stop making sandwiches.

"Yes, Hermione?" her mother turned to face her and smiled at her daughter.

"What are those for?" she asked, watching her mother place the sandwiches into a basket.

"Lunch, silly. We're going on a picnic, won't it be lovely?" her mother asked, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione froze. She didn't want to have a picnic! Even though she was in fact starving, she wanted to go to the Burrow! She sighed, she didn't feel like disappointing her mother... She hated to see the disappointed look on her mother's face whenever Hermione had mentioned about going somewhere, or being to busy studying for next year than do something with them. She sort of wished she wasn't an only child... She wished she had a sibling to keep her mother and father occupied and not so focused on her... Naturally it was what they wanted to do, protect and look after their only child. Hermione managed a small smile.

"Yes, that sounds lovely, mum," she responded, smiling.

"All right, we'll be heading outside in a few, so either get dressed or stay in those clothes,"

"I'll stay in these clothes, thanks. Um... Mum?" she asked, finally having the courage to tell her what she wanted to do for the remainder of the summer.

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"I was wondering... Well, Ron had sent an owl a little earlier and--"

"You want to go to the Burrow with him and Harry to spent the rest of the summer..." finished Mrs. Granger.

Hermione stared at her mother, seeing the sadness in her eyes, and sighed.

"Yes... That is if you want... If you want me to stay, I completely understand, mum..." said Hermione.

"I'll discuss it with your father... When are they coming anyway?" she asked, looking away from Hermione.

"Um... in about twenty minutes or so... Since he has to go and pick up Harry first..." said Hermione, turning to go upstairs. "Wait! He'll be using Floo Powder, he should be here in about fifteen, and please shut off the fire! I don't want him to get burned!" said Hermione.

Mrs. Granger nodded and went to go search for her husband. Hermione sighed, but didn't continue up the steps. She slowly crept behind her mother, to stand outside the living room entrance to listen in on her mother and father conversing.

"Did she ask already?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Yes, I'm telling you, she's attached to that school and all of her friends there..." responded Mrs. Granger.

"Well, I'm guessing it's only natural... If you had friends that lived so far away, and you were so close to them, wouldn't you want to spend the rest of the summer there too?"

"Well, maybe I would... But she sees them everyday she goes to school! And she barely comes over for the Christmas Holidays anymore..."

"I know, honey, but she's growing up... We need to give her some freedom,"

"Freedom, indeed," snapped her mother. "She basically has freedom at that school! Who knows what she's been doing with any boy,"

"Now, now, don't jump to conclusions,"

"It's hard not to, don't you see the way she looks at Ron everytime she's about to depart his company? It's like she's obsessed with the boy or something!"

"Don't say such things, you know we can trust Hermione,"

"I don't know, I just can't stand the fact that in one more year she graduates, and more than likely won't be coming back here," said Mrs. Granger, finally taking a seat.

Hermione sighed and she climbed back up the steps towards her room. It was true... Her mother read Hermione like a book. Hermione did have many feelings for Ron, she just didn't know where to categorize them. She loved Hogwarts dearly, but she couldn't seem to live without it. She looked over at a picture frame containing a picture of herself, Harry and Ron, around winter time. She smiled a bit, and leaned back on her bed. She had only just closed her eyes when she heard a loud yell and a thud.

Hermione quickly got up, and rushed down the stairs, she pulled her wand out of her back pocket and rushed into the living room. She looked towards the fire place to see that Ron was on fire. She widened her eyes and helped Ron with his flamed jacket, soon the flames were gone. She turned over to him and helped him up.

"Are you all right?" she asked, looking into his eyes. Ron stared at her blankly for a moment. He was still trying to gather his breath from that surprise.

"I'm... fine..." He responded through breaths. Hermione nodded and turned to her mother.

"Did you tell dad to shut the fire off, because I didn't want him to get burned?"

"Well, obviously I forgot, because the fire was still on," said her mother. Hermione looked at her mother in disbelief.

"Mum! What is that supposed to--" she cut herself to look over at the fireplace to see Harry coughing up a storm. He got to his feet and smiled around the room.

"Hello all," he chimed, happily.

"Oh! Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing over to him and gave him a tight hug. Ron glanced at the two, and made a little scowl. Hermione looked over at Ron. "Something the matter?" she asked.

"I didn't get a hug..." he said pouting a bit. Hermione smiled and threw her arms around Ron.

Ron, looking a bit surprised that she actually hugged him, smiled and returned the hug. Mrs. Granger had looked terribly disgusted about now, and walked out of the living room.

"Er... Did we come at a wrong time?" asked Harry, who watched Mrs. Granger departed their company. Hermione finally pulled away from Ron and looked over at her father.

"I'll take care of it, Hermione, go get your stuff ready and you can go," responded Mr. Granger.

Hermione nodded and looked over at Ron and Harry. "Do you mind helping me with my stuff?" she asked, smiling at the two.

"I don't mind at all," responded Ron.

"Me neither," said Harry.

"Lead the way," said Ron, smiling at Hermione. Hermione returned the smile and walked towards her room, Ron and Harry trailing behind. Hermione opened her door to her room. She had already had everything packed, pretty much.

"Now where's Crookshanks?" Hermione asked, looking around the room. Ron rolled his eyes, as he reached for Hermione's trunk. Hermione grabbed the books she had been reading the other night, and stuffed them into her trunk.

"Now you can carry that," said Hermione with a smile. Ron smiled back. Hermione admired him for a second. Ron had definitely changed already. His hair longer, messy, bright and red as ever. She smiled as another smile appeared upon his freckled features. She turned around and looked back at the two.

"I'm going to go look for Crookshanks, I'll be right back," she responded. Harry and Ron nodded and Hermione quickly rushed out of the room calling Crookshanks.

Ron had grabbed a book that was on the floor that was labeled 'Journal.' He grinned and looked over at Harry, who was grabbing the rest of Hermione's school things. Noticing that he was occupied, Ron grinned again and opened it to a random page and read to himself.

_12-21-94_

_  
Ugh... This whole Triwizard Tournament is annoying! Not to mention the Yule Ball... I really do fancy Victor I admit that, but you know everytime I see Ron it feels really weird... Almost as if I like him... Which is ridiculous because we're like... Best friends, who fight every day or so... But that's good, not all friends completely get along... I just wish I had the guts to tell him..._

"RON WEASLEY!" yelled Hermione.

Ron abruptly looked up, realizing his mistake, and slammed the journal shut. "I swear I didn't read anything!" he protested.

"You're a terrible liar!" She exclaimed, glaring at him. She scanned the journal and arubtly Hermione looked up at him.

"What date was it?" she asked, sternly.

"December twenty-first ... ninety-four." Ron responded, walking over to her trunk.

Hermione glared at him, as she opened to that page. She scanned through it and widened her eyes.

"What was the last word you read?"

"Well, you stopped me in the middle of a sentence... 'I just wish I had the guts to tell him...' " said Ron. Hermione gave a sigh of relief as she placed Crookshanks down.

"Thank goodness..." she said, closing the journal. She walked over to him, and stuffed it into her trunk. "If I ever see you reading that again, I will never ever talk to you, Ron Weasley," she snapped. Ron sighed and looked up at her.

"Sorry, Hermione, I couldn't resist..." he said, starting to drag the trunk out of the room.

"Well, try to next time, if you please..." said Hermione, grabbing Crookshanks from the floor and walked out of the room.

"Way to go..." mumbled Harry.

"Shut it, Harry," said Ron, sighing. Ron dragged the trunk down the stairs with the help of Harry and they all gathered near the fireplace.

"You do have some Floo Powder to get back, correct?" asked Hermione, glancing at Ron. Ron blinked and smacked his forehead.

"I knew I forgot something..."

"Ugh..." groaned Hermione. She stomped out of the living room and towards the kitchen. She saw her mother, and no sign of her dad. She sighed and walked over to her.

"Mum," she said, rather annoyed.

"What?" Mrs. Granger asked, not looking at her.

"I can't go right now, Ron ran out of Floo Powder," said Hermione, crossing her arms. Mrs. Granger looked back at her.

"Then why don't you have them stay for lunch, then we'll figure out a way to get some Floo Powder," suggested Mrs. Granger. Hermione gave her mother a stern look and sighed.

"All right, make sure Ron doesn't end up with a corned beef sandwich, he hates those," she replied, walking back towards the living room. Hermione looked from Harry to Ron and placed a hand on her hip.

"All right, are you two hungry?" she asked.

"I s'pose I am," responded Harry.

"I am!" exclaimed Ron.

"Ron, you're always hungry..." said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"That's not true!" snapped Ron.

"Yes it is, you eat all the time," replied Hermione.

"If it was true, then how come I'm not as fat as Harry's Muggle cousin?" he asked, with a grin. Harry burst out laughing, and Hermione gave a scowl.

"True..." she replied, her scowl turning into a smile. She hated when she was upset at him, and somehow he just made her hatred go away. It scared her a bit... She decided to keep her mind off of him and sighed.

"Well, we're having a little picnic outside in a few," said Hermione.

"Sounds good," said Harry, smiling a bit.

"All right, we're heading out, Hermione!" exclaimed Mrs. Granger.

"Oh yes..." mumbled Hermione. She just wanted to go to the Burrow, and find out what Ron wanted to tell her so badly. She walked outside to see everything was set up. Mrs. Granger scanned Hermione a bit disapprovingly and looked back at Mr. Granger. Hermione scowled.

"You all right, Hermione?" asked Harry, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Just peachy..."

* * *

(A/N: Thanks for reading, I'll be posting more chapters soon! Review please!) 


	2. The Secret

  
  
**H**ermione sat down in between Harry and Ron, and across from her parents. Ron fiddled with a loose string of his sweater and tried not to stare at Hermione too long. Hermione raised an eyebrow everytime she glanced over at Ron. _'What's the matter with him?' _She thought. _'He seems rather... odd,' _She really wanted to know what was bugging him... It was driving her into madness! She sighed and looked over at Harry who smiled over at her, and then poked Ron.  
  
"What're you doing, mate?" he whispered.  
  
"Nothing..." he said, glancing from Harry, to Hermione and back to the string he was messing with. Harry shrugged and sat upright as he took a sandwich from the basket.  
  
"Aren't you hungry, Hermione?" asked Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Not at the moment, not really, mum," answered Hermione, feeling rather upset.  
  
"Well, eat something, sweetheart, it's not good for you--"  
  
"I said I'm not hungry," said Hermione, trying to keep politeness in her voice as much as possible. She had mixed feelings towards her mother at the moment, and really didn't know how to deal with anything, really.  
  
"So, Harry, Ron, how has your summer been?" asked Mr. Granger.  
  
"Fine, thanks," answered Harry.  
  
"Ron?" asked Mr. Granger.  
  
"Fine, I s'pose," replied Ron, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Hermione grabbed some diet cherry soda and chugged it down.  
  
"Ergh, how can you drink that stuff?" asked Harry, cringing his face.  
  
"It's all I'm really allowed to drink besides milk and water," said Hermione, smiling a bit fake at her parents.  
  
"Poor you," said Ron, pulling a bottle of flavored Butterbeer from his pocket.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" asked Harry, incredulously.  
  
"Fred and George were loaded with the stuff, so I grabbed a few," said Ron, smiling.  
  
"I want some..." said Harry, whimpering.  
  
"Sorry, mate, last one," said Ron.  
  
"Oh darn..." mumbled Harry, drinking a sip of his water. Ron smiled as he chugged some of his orange flavored Butterbeer.  
  
"Now _this_ is good stuff," said Ron, nodding.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger seemed to be having their own little conversation, and Hermione was just sitting there drinking from her soda every once in a while, thinking about what Ron had to tell her, hoping it was what she had longed to hear from him in ages... Hoping that she could finally spread her feelings out in the open and love Ron for who he is. Besides, they only had two more years left, counting the year they had to face in about a month or two.  
  
"Hermione, are you all right?" asked Ron, with a look of interest upon his freckled features. 

Hermione smiled a bit. "Yes, Ron, I'm fine, really. Why you ask?" she asked, titling her head slightly.  
  
"Well, I care about you of course," he answered, examining his bottle a bit. "Besides, you are one of my best friends," he added, with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Ron," she said, smiling.

Harry looked at the two and smiled. "Aww! Hermy and Ronniekins sharing a little moment?" he teased.  
  
"Aw, shut it, Harry," said Ron.  
  
"What? Just stating the obvious," said Harry.  
  
"Heh... Could you two change the course of conversation?" asked Hermione, glancing nervously up at her parents. She felt torn apart, and with her parents in front of her... It was just awkward.  
  
"Fine with me," said Ron.  
  
"Fine with me too!" snapped Harry, finishing the rest of his sandwich. Harry then looked through his pocket to find he had some Floo Powder left. "Ah ha! So I have it!" He said, chuckling a bit.  
  
"Yes! We can head over to the Burrow, I really need help with this years homework, Hermione," said Ron, getting to his feet.  
  
"I'm not helping you!" snapped Hermione, getting to her feet as well.  
  
"Why not?" asked Harry, looking offended.  
  
"Because you two need to do your own work, not me do it for you,"  
  
"But, Hermione... We never do our own work," said Ron, looking at her confused.

Hermione sighed, impatiently. "Can we just go already?" she asked, looking between the two.  
  
"Er... Sure," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, let's go. Thanks for lunch, Mrs. and Mr. Granger."  
  
"Yes, thanks," said Harry. They all headed back towards the living room and Hermione grabbed her stuff.  
  
"This'll be hard..." said Hermione, sighing.  
  
"I got it," said Ron, hurrying over to Hermione to help her with her things. Hermione sighed and handed a few bags to him.  
  
"No, you carry the light ones, I got your trunk," said Ron.  
  
"What about Crookshanks?"  
  
"Er..."  
  
"I'll take Crookshanks," said Harry, smiling a bit.  
  
"Oh, thanks Harry," said Hermione. They all took turns with the Floo Powder and soon arrived at the Burrow.  
  
"Oh! Hermione! Harry! You two have come!" came the cheery voice of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione, smiling. She dusted the soot off of her clothing and looked over at Ron and Harry.  
  
"Do you want anything, dears?" she asked, looking from Hermione to Harry.  
  
"No thanks," replied Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Mum! I'd--"  
  
"Get it yourself," snapped Mrs. Weasley. Ron scowled and shook his head.  
  
"Thanks you two," said Hermione, smiling at them both.  
  
"No problem, now let's get your stuff up to Ginny's room," said Harry.  
  
"Oh how fun," said Hermione, sarcastically.  
  
After completing twenty minutes of moving Hermione's things up to Ginny's room Ron, Hermione and Harry sat in Ron's room talking for a while. Harry looked over at Ron, and Ron stared at him blankly.  
  
"Er... uh, I gotta go tell Ginny something... Yeah... I'll be back," he said, sitting up and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked over at Ron. "Well, I suppose it's just me and you, now..." she said, looking down awkwardly at the floor.  
  
"Yeah... Hermione, I want to tell you something," said Ron, sighing. Hermione felt happy, she was finally going to know what he was going to tell her. "Hermione, I'm sorry if this may upset you in any way..." he started.

Hermione stared at him, as if she had no idea what he was going to say, but she saw it coming... It was _so_ obvious.  
  
"Go on, Ron," said Hermione, kindly.  
  
"Well, it's just, I sort of have a feeling that you may ... fancy me..." he said, twiddling his fingers.  
  
"Okay..." said Hermione.  
  
"And I'm not saying you do, but if you do, I don't fancy you back," he said, looking down.  
  
What? She could _not _have heard what she just heard... She interpreted Ron's feeling's backwards... How could this be? The one she loved, that made her whole... Didn't love her back? This was impossible! She couldn't believe it! She blinked and stared at him.  
  
"I really just want to be friends... So, in case you do like me like that, I don't have the same feelings..." he said, looking up at her, finally. Hermione nodded and sighed.  
  
"Me, fancy ... _you_?" she asked, trying to act as if she didn't really love him at all. It was barely working because she felt tears form in her eyes, as she stared at him.  
  
"I mean -- It was just a feeling, Hermione. Ginny and Harry said they saw it too," said Ron.  
  
"Well, they're wrong!" snapped Hermione, standing up to her feet.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, don't get upset, please--"  
  
"Upset? I'll show you upset, Ron Weasley!" she snapped.  
  
"Hermione, calm down... I'm sorry if I hurt you,"  
  
"Forget it! I don't care anymore!" shouted Hermione, the tears she was holding back were now flowing down her bright red cheeks.  
  
"Hermione, please,"  
  
"No, you don't know what your missing," snapped Hermione, not caring if he did figure out that she liked him or not. "Because once you do realize it, you won't have me! I'll be with someone you can never compare with! Someone you wish you could be like!" she shouted.  
  
She walked closer to him, and grabbed him by his shirt. Ron widened his eyes, not sure what to expect. Hermione then suddenly kissed him softly on the lips. Ron, who was expecting a slap in the face, pulled away from her.  
  
"What was that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Dunno," she said, looking down. She sighed and stomped out of the room and headed towards Ginny's room, to see Harry and Ginny playing Exploding Snap.  
  
"Hey Hermione... Oh, what's wrong?" asked Ginny, walking up to her. Harry blinked and walked out of the room and rushed towards Ron's room.  
  
"Oh it was terrible, Ginny! Ron... He ... doesn't like me!" she said, sitting down in a soft chair Ginny had.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Ginny, rubbing her back in comfort. "You don't need a goon like Ron, anyway,"  
  
"But... I thought I--"  
  
"Nope, don't say it, or it'll make you feel worse," said Ginny.

"He'll pay," snapped Hermione. "Yes, he will," said Ginny. "I'll get someone... I don't care who it is anymore," said Hermione. "Don't go desperate now," said Ginny, raising an eyebrow.  
  
But, that's exactly what she was going to do... She was going to look for love where she least expected it. She was going to change for the better, and not the worst, besides, she didn't need Ron anyway, nor did she need Harry! She would be better off without any of them... She needed someone strong, tough, a bad boy... That's when it hit her... Maybe, if she changed enough, she could possibly go after someone she loathed... Besides loathed enemies always end up being good companion**s...**

**(A/N: Thanks for reading, chapter three will be uploading momentarily. ; Review! Make me happy! x.x )**


	3. A Ruined Bond

**   
  
H**ermione scowled as she sat at the dinner table strumming her fingers boredly on the table.  
  
"Hermione, you done, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Hmm? Oh yes, Mrs. Weasley, thanks for the food," she said, sighing. She looked across from her, to see Ron staring at her. She glared at him and rested her head on the table.  
  
"Dessert, anyone?" offered Mrs. Weasley. Everyone shook their heads with a no, the dinner was so big!  
  
"Oh no, Mrs. Weasley, I don't think we possibly eat anything else!" said Harry, chuckling.  
"I want a bit of cake, mum," said Ron, looking up at his mother.  
  
"Of course _you_ do," said Hermione, getting up from the table. "You little pig," she mumbled passing him by. Ron sighed and looked over at his mother.  
"What are you looking at me for? Go get it yourself!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley walking out of the dining room.

Ron scowled and decided he was too lazy to get cake for himself and just went up to his room for some rest.

Hermione rolled her eyes and she walked into Ginny's room. Ginny had decided to go outside for a while, and Harry went with her. Ron was in his room, staring up at the ceiling, bored. He sat up from his bed, and walked over to Ginny's room, knowing that Hermione was occupying it.  
  
"Hermione...?" he asked, peering inside. Hermione had a Muggle headset on her ears and she looked up at Ron.  
  
"What do you what?" she said, in a bored tone.  
  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry--"  
  
"I've heard enough of that from you, Ronald," said Hermione, rolling her eyes. "and quite frankly, I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being the 'smart' one in your lot because I'm stuck with two guys who are irresponsible, ignorant, and can't do anything by themselves."  
  
"Hermione, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Don't talk to me as if you actually care,"  
  
"But, Hermione, I do,"  
  
"Rubbish!" she snapped. "Get out,"  
  
"No, this isn't even your house," said Ron, scowling.  
  
"This isn't your room," stated Hermione.  
  
"Well, it's my house!" exclaimed Ron, in protest.  
  
"Your right, why did I come here? I shouldn't have!" she stood up and waved her wand and her things disappeared.  
  
"Where'd they go...?" asked Ron.  
  
"They're now at my house, where I will be at momentarily,"  
  
"Fine," said Ron.  
  
"FINE!" shouted Hermione, she stood up and stomped out of Ginny's room and into the living room, she grabbed some Floo Powder out of the pot and soon arrived back home. Mrs. Granger raised an eyebrow. "Back so soon?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, mother," she replied, heading up to her room.  
  
"What happened?" asked Mrs. Granger, following Hermione. Hermione sighed and turned around.  
  
"I just realized that there's other things I can do for the summer," she said, shrugging.  
  
"All right... If you say so..." said Mrs. Granger, walking towards the kitchen. Hermione collapsed on her bed.  
  
Why hadn't Ron liked her? There had to be an explanation! Maybe it was a cover up? _Why am I even thinking of him_? She thought, scowling. _Think of someone else... _Hermione closed her eyes and went into deep thought. Eventually she fell aslee**p.  
  
**.....

Hermione awoke the next day surprisingly. Her parents were hovering above her.  
  
"Oh Hermione! We were so worried about you!" said Mrs. Granger.  
"I'm all right, mum... Tired is all," she said, yawning.  
  
"Well, we were wondering if you'd like to go to Diagon Alley, we'll drop you off there and then leave you for about three hours?" asked Mr. Granger.  
  
"Sounds good," replied Hermione, getting up. "I'll get dressed and I'll see you in a few,"  
  
"All right, I'll be downstairs," said Mr. Granger. Mrs. Granger followed her husband out the door and Hermione sighed a bit.  
  
"Well, then... Let's see..." said Hermione, scanning through her wardrobe. At the moment nothing she had she really wanted to wear. She sighed and put on light blue capri's and a black tank top. She flipped some of her curly locks to the side and walked downstairs.  
  
Before she knew it, she was already at Diagon Alley. She waved her parents good-bye, and stalked off to Flourish and Blotts. She hoped that she wouldn't run into Ron or Harry. She didn't want to see them, and she was sure they didn't even care that she left in the first place. Because if they did, they either would have tried to call her, send her an owl, or come over to retrieve her back. But did they do that? No. They didn't bother. So as far as she was concerned, she didn't have anything to do with them. She skimmed through her list and grabbed all the books she needed. It sure was an expensive load, but Hermione managed. She grabbed the bag the clerk had put her books in and handed him the money. He nodded as he gave her the change, and Hermione smiled and decided to go looking around some more, in case she found something she could use for extra credit.  
  
Hermione bustled through the crowd, as they seemed to be in a rush this year. She barely squeezed her way through a rather large woman, who slightly resembled Umbridge. She groaned as she saw Zacharias Smith push his way past her as if he hadn't known her. She tumbled backwards and into someone else, who she barely recognized.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," said Hermione, only glancing at the boy, who groaned as he picked up his things.  
  
"It's all right," he said, quietly. He stood up, and grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up to her feet. Hermione looked directly at the boy, since she was only a few feet away from his face and widened her eyes.  
  
"Malfoy?" she asked, in bewilderment.  
  
"Granger?" he asked, simultaneously as she did, he was a bit shocked too.  
  
"I didn't recognize you..." they both said, as they looked at each other awkwardly.  
"Erm... You're different," said Hermione, looking up at him.  
  
Malfoy was rather tall this year, almost as tall as Ron, probably even taller. His platinum blonde hair shining from the light above him. Some of his hair covered his cold gray eyes, but not too much. He was wearing a dark emerald sweater and black jeans. Hermione had made the conclusion that he indeed changed for the better.  
  
_What am I doing_? She scolded herself. '_You can do better than that, Hermione,' _  
  
But as she looked at Malfoy a second time, she noticed that maybe this is what she wanted. Ron didn't want anything to do with her, and well, she needed a change for a while... She shook her head as she looked away from Malfoy, noticing that he was gazing at her for quite a while too.  
  
"Where are your little boyfriends?" he sneered, looking around. "Off looking for money in the street?"  
  
Hermione was about to make a defense, but realized that she wasn't even talking to them anymore. "No, I'm not here with them..."  
  
"Why? What happened?" he asked, with a smirk.  
  
"Well, you see -- Why do _you _care?" she asked, scanning him cautiously.  
  
"It's not that I _care_, Granger, it's just that I'm curious,"  
  
"You curious? That's not a good thing, I suspect," said Hermione, folding her arms.  
  
"It depends if you keep me interested or not," he said, the curl of his lips smirk more broadly.  
  
"Please, you'd prolly just blackmail me with it," she snapped.  
  
"Granger, no offense, but there isn't anything to blackmail you with, your life is as boring as Binns lectures, not to mention the ruddy books he makes us read,"  
  
"How sweet of you..." she replied with a roll of her eyes. "And if we were to discuss anything, where would we do it?"  
  
"Somewhere more relaxing?" suggested Malfoy.  
  
"And that would be...?"  
  
"The ice cream parlor, a few stops away,"  
  
"Sounds nice, you paying?"  
  
"If you don't have money, I guess I'll have to," he sneered walking out of the door.  
  
Hermione glared at him, but followed him quickly as they headed off to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
Malfoy stopped when they walked in, and waited for Hermione to catch up. Hermione scowled over at him. He ignored it, and walked inside not bothering to hold the door open for Hermione, and Hermione expecting him to do so, got hit in the nose with the door.  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" she moaned, holding her nose. Malfoy turned around and looked at her.  
  
"You should really try and not run into doors, Granger, it hurts," he said, smirking.  
  
"Shut up!" she growled.  
  
"Wait a moment, did you say 'bloody hell' ? I barely hear you say anything of the sort,"  
  
"There a first time for everything, Malfoy, like holding the door open for ladies,"  
  
"Hmm... Last I recall you weren't a lady," He said, walking over to the counter. Hermione glared and followed him. She pushed him and he knocked into the counter.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" she snapped. Her lips were pursed as she stared at him with disapproval.  
  
"Hmm... Probably. Chose to ignore it, though. Seems I'm doing good without it though, don't you agree?" he asked, looking back at the counter and the witch who was ready to take their order.  
  
"What do you want?" he spat, looking over at her.  
  
"Um... A Snozzberry smoothie?" she asked, innocently.  
  
"A Snozzberry smoothie, and a Vanilla fizz drink," he said, dully, pulling out his pouch of money.  
  
"Twenty sickles," the woman asked. Malfoy handed her exact amount and he beckoned Hermione to follow as he took a seat at a table.  
  
"This table is for two people," she said, staring at it.  
  
"Well, that's what we are, right? Two people?" he asked.  
  
"I suppose, you normally wouldn't consider me a person," Hermione replied, sitting down. "This is weird," she said, looking around.  
  
"Why?" he asked, looking over at her.  
  
"Being with you feels so wrong,"  
  
"Look, we came for conversation, so are you going to tell me why you ditched the two, or why they ditched you?"  
  
"I ditched them, thank you..." she said, smoothly.  
  
"Okay, and...?"  
  
"Well, I had..."  
  
"Spit it out, Granger I don't have all day, my father will be wringing at my neck if he finds me here, not to mention with you,"  
  
"Then why offer to take me here if your not allowed?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. The witch came over and brought they're desserts.

Malfoy gave a light shrug. "Well, it's not like I talk to anyone else,"  
"What you mean?" asked Hermione. She was now starting to get confused. Didn't Malfoy have Crabbe and Goyle? Not to mention Pansy who was like a leech when it came to him?  
  
"No one talks to me, really," said Malfoy, taking a sip of his Vanilla Fizz drink and shrugged.  
  
"Don't you have those two gorillas?" she sneered, sipping her Snozzberry smoothie.  
  
"Please, they're as stupid as can be," he said with a sigh.  
  
"Pansy?"  
  
"Whore,"  
  
"Millicent?"  
  
"Not my friend, Pansy's,"  
  
"The Quidditch Team?"  
  
"Only talk to me because they get new brooms every other year,"  
  
"Oh.... Well, then..." she said, looking down. "Sorry,"  
  
"Not your fault, and besides, we came here to talk about you," said Malfoy, taking another sip of his drink. "Go on with you story,"  
  
Hermione felt terribly bad for Malfoy. He hadn't had real friends. Hell, that's how Hermione felt now. No real friends... Nothing. She felt empty inside. Her and Malfoy could somewhat relate, and she hoped that, that relation could turn into something more...  
Y_ou really need to stop it,_ Hermione told herself. Hermione shook the thought of Malfoy out of her head and continued with her story. "Well, I had a little ... crush on..."  
  
"Weasel?" he asked with a sneer.  
  
"Yes..." she confirmed, uncertainly.  
"Please, he's no good for you," he said, with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing, keep going," he said, stirring his straw around in his drink.  
  
"And well, I had told him about it, and he said he didn't like me... Well, he assumed that I liked him, I kinda clarified his assumption and..."  
  
"He was afraid, Hermione. You two are so called 'best friends' and he doesn't want that to get ruined,"  
  
"You think? Well -- Wait! You didn't call me by my last name..." She said, quietly.  
  
"Well, you first name is better than your last so why not say it?" he asked.  
  
Hermione was terribly confused at this point. She didn't know his feelings towards her at all. Did he like her? Was this what he did when he cared for someone? Treat them like dirt and then one day decide to treat them fairly? Or maybe it was one of those mind games, she knew he had a lot of those, and maybe he was making up all these lies, and pretended to care because he wanted something else... No, maybe not. And it was a bit mean of Hermione to assume so, too. (Although, none of us would put it past him...)  
  
"Anyway..." she said, looking down. "I naturally got angry, and fed up with dealing with those two and their nonsense,"  
  
"Why blame it on Potter, though?"  
  
"He's been stupid as well,"  
  
"I mean, it's not that I'm looking out for the boy, it just seemed odd to exclude him like that,"  
  
"Why? You do it all the time,"  
  
"True... As you were saying...."  
  
"Right, um... That's basically it though," she said, quietly. "I just need another friend, someone who understands me... You know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow over at him; He had been staring at her the entire time.  
  
"Yes, I know..." he said, quietly. He had finished his drink and looked down at his watch. "Oh shit," he said, quickly getting up.  
  
"What's wrong, Draco?"  
  
"Well, I was supposed -- You called me... Draco..."  
  
"What? Do you prefer ferret boy, cockroach, slime ball, son of a--"  
  
"I get it," he said, shaking his head. "But I was supposed to meet my father twenty minutes ago."  
  
"Oh well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow at school?"  
  
"That works," he said, shrugging, grabbing his school supplies. They both headed outside, this time Draco held the door for her.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled up at him.  
  
"Your welcome," he replied, with a glance at her.  
  
"Well, bye..." she said, starting to walk the other direction.  
  
"Yeah... Bye," he said, walking down the street they had walked down on.  
  
Hermione glanced back at him, to find that he had glanced back at her. She quickly looked away, feeling her cheeks rise the color red and she quicken her pace as she continued to walk down Diagon Alley, the thoughts of Draco Malfoy piercing in her mind


	4. Traitor?

"Hermione!" called Ginny's voice a few steps back. Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Ginny's head peering out of a compartment. "Hey! Would you like to sit in here with us? I reckon everywhere else might be full,"

Hermione narrowed her eyebrows as she turned around and observed a bit inside the compartment, but when she had seen Harry and Ron conversing with Neville and Dean; Hermione shook her head 'no' at Ginny.

"I'm sorry, Ginny I think I'll find somewhere else to sit, thanks," said Hermione, rejecting her offer, politely.

"Oh, all right then, see you," said Ginny, walking back in the compartment. Hermione stood there for a moment, to see if she could hear the last conversation in there, before the compartment door shut.

"Who was that, Gin?" asked the voice of Ron.

"Hermione, she obviously wanted to sit somewhere else,"

"Oh," said Harry's voice.

"So, Exploding Snap, anyone?" offered Neville.

"Yes!" she heard them all reply and the door quickly shut.

Hermione scowled and continued to walk down the isles of the train, not really knowing where this would be going. Who would she sit with? She had no other friends, really. There was Ron and Harry; whom she didn't want to see; Ginny and Neville; who were in that same compartment; Luna Lovegood; Gawd knows where that girl was, and if she were to be in a compartment already, it prolly would have been that same one, while she laughed obnoxiously at every little thing, Ron would say. Then there was Malfoy... She didn't know what to classify him as at the particular moment. He was more of a resort... Talking buddy, than anything... What was she thinking? Her and Malfoy...Friends? She had to have been out of her mind, honestly... _Malfoy_.

Hermione had no idea where she was or how far she had wandered, all she knew was that she must've passed about twenty empty compartments. She sighed and that's when it hit her.

"The Prefect's compartment! That's where I'll go," she said, smiling. She just hoped Ron, wouldn't head over there to annoy her to death. She saw it was up ahead, and she smiled as she made her way over to it; She just slid it open when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Granger,"

Hermione turned instantly over at Malfoy, and had let go of the compartment handle, not realizing it was about to shut; She kept on walking until she hit the glass door. "Ow," she mumbled.

"What did I tell you about doors?" he asked, smirking slightly.

A scowl grew upon her face. "What do you want?" she asked, rubbing her nose.

"What? I can't say a simple 'hello' to someone I feel like talking to?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no.... It's just so uncommon for you to do so," she replied.

"Are you going in or not?" he asked with a sigh.

"Pardon?"

"The compartment,"

"Oh yes," she said, opening the door again. She walked inside to see it was empty, which surprised her. She set herself down near a window and looked out. She turned when she heard the compartment door shut and nearly jumped when she saw Malfoy in front of her. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Sitting down," he answered, leaning back in his seat.

"I know that... But why here?"

"I don't feel like conversing with trash," answered Malfoy.

"So, what does that make me?" she questioned, curiously.

"A Mudblood," he replied.

Hermione clenched her fist, and grabbed her wand with her other hand. "Would you like to repeat that?" she asked, threateningly.

"Not really," he said, scooting closer to the door, a bit frightened from what she might do.

"Didn't think so," she said, smoothly, placing her wand back in her pocket of her jeans.

"You haven't been talking to Potter and Weasley yet, have you?"

Hermione glared. "That was honestly a stupid question," she spat.

"Sorry, figured I'd ask anyway," he replied.

Hermione looked back out of the compartment window, and felt uneasy for the moment; Malfoy had been staring at her the whole entire time. She felt his gray orbs piercing through her, she suddenly looked over at him. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, with a smirk.

"I don't like that look, Malfoy..."

"You don't have to like it," he said, scooting back over to her.

Hermione didn't know if this was her imagination or if he was playing mind games with her. Was he acting this way because he had felt a ... let's say ... connection, between the two? Or did he hit his head a few times before coming onto the train? Or maybe Goyle and Crabbe's stupidity disease started to effect him.  
  
Malfoy then continued to stare at her and Hermione stared back, this time not as nervous as she had once been; She was more observational than anything. But his gaze was just there; You couldn't detect any flicker of emotion in his eyes, nor the meaning behind the stare with a glance at him, and this upset Hermione. If she couldn't read Malfoy, then what the heck does she think she's doing, sitting in a compartment here all by herself with the boy? She had to have been mad. She wondered if she pretended to lock herself in the bathroom, and never came back, Malfoy would eventually leave the compartment, not caring how safe she returned or what had happened to her... Or maybe he wouldn't. This was simple, she could just let all the frustration go... Because she simply did not know Draco Malfoy at all, anymore.

"This is a bit awkward," said Hermione, looking around, pleading another Prefect would just make their way inside the compartment.

"Awkward?" he asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Um... Well, your awfully quiet," said Hermione.

"So are you," stated Malfoy.

"Point?" she asked, taking in a breath.

"I'm not the only one who is making this _awkward_, you could help it seem _less_ awkward, if you had something to talk about other than your life problems, getting a low grade or something actually significant happening in your life!"

"Sorry, but I don't have anything fascinating to go on and on about for decades,"

"You don't? Pity, I always see you talking to Potter and Weasley about certain things, like places you've been to an all that,"

"Well, I was in Australia for a week or two,"

"See? We're getting somewhere," said Malfoy, grinning.

"Ah ha," said Hermione, dully. "But it wasn't that fascinating, at all, really,"

"Did you have to pretend you were a Muggle?"

"Well... Yes," she said, sighing.

"I pity your poor soul," said Malfoy, shaking his head dismally.

"Well, I happen to love my parents, Muggle or not,"

"Of course you do,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing,"

"Ugh, can you not be upfront with one thing you imply or say?" she growled.

Malfoy simply laughed at her. "It's hysterical when you take me so seriously,"

"What do you mean?" she snapped.

"I'm just saying all these things to get on your nerves, new hobby of mine,"

"Oh... Well... Get a new one!" she snapped. "What? Is your life so boring that you have to make mine a living hell for entertainment?"

"That's basically it, yes,"

"Oh, you are so ridiculous, Malfoy,"

"No, not quite. Just bored."

"Wait, is this what you normally do? Is this why you bother Har-- Gryffindors in general?"

"Precisely," he answered, with a nod.

"You are out of this world," she snarled.

"No, like I said, I'm just so bored,"

"Get a life then!"

"But I don't have one... Well, a good one at least,"

"Pardon?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing you'd care to listen about, Granger,"

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I just do..." he said, looking over at the compartment window.

"Well, if you do want to talk you can come to me," she offered.

"Um... Thank you?" he said, uncertainly. The compartment door quickly slid open and in came Ron. Hermione felt like hiding in a hole, either that or kicking him out.

"Hermione! We've been -- Oh, Malfoy... Hermione, what'd are ya doing here with him? Are you off your rocker?"

"Ronald, if I recall correctly, it would be that I am not speaking to you, correct?"

"But Hermione, I--"

"Will you please go?"

"But, Hermione, you--"

"Shove off, Weasley, she obviously doesn't want to talk to you."

"What do you know?" Ron spat, at him. "Hermione, come on! Before this thing brainwashes you,"

"No," said Hermione, sternly.

"What?" asked Ron, bewildered.

"I said, no. Now, if you please, _leave_,"

Ron looked between the two, unable to comprehend what he had been seeing. "You life," he said, looking from Hermione to Malfoy. "And your funeral," he said, walking out of the compartment.

"Thank gawd," mumbled Hermione.

"You think the Weasel'll tell everyone he saw us together?"

"Um... Ron does have a big mouth,"

"If that's the way it is, then I have to go," he said, getting up.

"Why?" she asked, not understanding.

"No offense, but I'd really like the last of my reputation to stand, you can either go with your goodies, or let Weasel crumble yours too,"

"I think I'll stay here, I'm trying to set a new reputation,"

"Oh really?" he asked, his lips slightly curled.

"Yes," she replied.

"How charming, can't wait to see the change," he said sarcastically. "What are you gonna do? Go blonde?"

"Funny," she spat. "Aren't you supposed to go?"

"Oh yes, see you,"

"Yeah, bye," said Hermione, looking back outside the compartment window, and with that Malfoy had left.

"First years! This way please!" directed Hermione, over the bustling crowd of students as she guided them up towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ron had just caught his breath as he caught up with Hermione, practically ringing a first years neck. He had grabbed the boy by the collar and dragged him up the steps.

"This little git threw _stink pellets_ at me! STINK PELLETS, HERMIONE!"

"As I noticed from the stench you reek of," she said, fanning the odor away.

"Anyways, should I bring 'em to McGonagall?"

"Give him a detention or something, I don't know," she said, turning around to the Fat lady. "Rabbit's foot,"

The portrait opened and in came the first years, gawking in amazement to how nice the common room looked.

"Now, boys dormitories is through that staircase to your left, girls same; though to your right, if you ever need anything come to me,"

"Or me!" said Ron.

"I _don't_ recommend you'd do that, first years. To your dormitories, please!"

Ron scowled at Hermione and walked over to her as the first years, passed by. "What is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Me? Nothing, I'm fine, why you ask?"

"You were talking with Malfoy..." he said, looking at her as if she was a traitor.

"I mean-- _Malfoy_," he said, looking at her, disgusted. "What's gotten into you?"

"You know, why do you all suddenly care when I talk to someone you all don't approve of, but when you all do something I don't approve of, I'm the one who's mental! The one who needs to relax! Well, maybe you all need to relax! Okay?" she snapped.

Ron looked at her horrified. "Well, sorry..." he said, quietly. "I'm going to find Harry... Maybe he'll make sense of it all,"

"So when you can't figure things out you go to other people?"

"Heh, you should know that, Hermione. I go to you all the time!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, with annoyance. "You really upset me, Ronald," she snapped, heading up to the girls dormitories. She lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. There were no particular thoughts in her mind. Well, there was a rush of thoughts. There was Ron, Malfoy, school work, what she would do to change her attitude, if she would even bother with the change... There were a lot of things you could imagine possible going through her head. At the moment she hated Ron, and couldn't stand to talk to Harry because he'd want to know what was up between them... and she couldn't deal with it. She just couldn't. She soon slipped off her robes, and tucked herself into bed, before everyone in her year started to enter the dorms; she didn't want to talk to anyone, really. She pulled the covers over her head, to draw attention away from herself, and she drifted off to sleep.

Hermione woke up and looked over at her watch. "Eight thirty! Oh no! I missed Transfiguration and I'm late for Charms!"

Hermione quickly got dressed and ran out of the girl's dorm and the common room and ran down the steps to the second floor. She skipped a few steps and gained her balance when she had ran into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" she said, quickly grabbing her things. She looked at the person, to find it was Malfoy. Just her luck, she looked like a wreck, too!

"It's all right," said Malfoy, looking at her. "Oh, you. Where were you? You missed Transfiguration and your--"

"Late for Charms, I know! I would love to chat, but I really need to go!"

"Wait," said Malfoy, looking over at her.

"Yes?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Lean on me," he said.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Lean on me like you've hurt something,"

"Why?"

"That way you'll be excused, you can use it on McGonagall later,"

"But won't people?--"

"So? It'll give me an excuse for being late too,"

"All right..." she said, quietly. Malfoy pointed his wand at her ankle and bandages were wrapped around it, as if Madam Pomfrey had done it. They made their way to Charms, and Malfoy opened the door, Hermione leaning on his shoulder for support.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger finally come to join us?"

"Sorry, Professor, Granger had sprained her ankle and we came back from the Hospital Wing."

"Why were you there?" questioned Professor Flitwick.

"Helping her," he said, looking around at everyone who looked at the two, suspiciously. "What? A Slytherin can't do a deed for once in his life?" he spat, looking around at everyone.

"You two are excused, you may sit down, now,"

Hermione limped her way to a seat. She scowled as she discovered that Ron had saved a seat for her. She thought of taking Malfoy's seat next to Pansy, but it wasn't worth sitting next to her and those gorilla's. She sat down next to Ron, but scooted her chair a bit away from him.

Ron gave her a look of bewilderment; like he had usually been doing these days, and leaned over to whisper to her. "Your leg isn't hurt is it?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione snapped.

"Did you have another little meeting with Malfoy? Is that why you missed class?"

"No," she replied; she had glanced back at Malfoy for a second and then back at Ron.

"There's something your hiding and I'm going to find it out sooner or later, Hermione, trust me..."

"Stop talking nonsense," she mumbled as Professor Flitwick assigned their homework for the day. "Doesn't even know what he's talking about..." she mumbled to herself.

"Traitor..." he mumbled, moving his chair away from her, as he looked at her with displeasure.

Hermione looked at him, astounded, and decided to ignore him. So what if she talked to Malfoy? It was only a few seconds a day.... Not even! Please... And what was wrong with skipping a class an a few minutes of one? And what was wrong with pretending about her leg? It wasn't like anyone was going to find out or anything... And what was wrong with talking to Malfoy anyway? That was what she couldn't get over... Everyone was making a big deal out of that, honestly... It wasn't like he was hurting her or anything... He was helping her, as unbelievingly different as that was for someone like Malfoy, that's what he was doing.

Soon class was over and she was left behind, Ron and Harry didn't bother to wait for her, it seemed like Harry was going to but Hermione looked over at Ron had started talking to him and Harry shrugged and left with him.  
  
Hermione shrugged; She didn't need to sit with those two anyway. She didn't feel like it... She almost forgot about the limping; but she got a stare from Malfoy which reminded her and she limped past Professor Flitwick, out of the classroom, and over to the Great Hall. She had lunch now and she wasn't really hungry at the moment... But oh well, she'd live. She entered the Great Hall and sat a few seats away from Harry and Ron, since they had left her, she figured they didn't want her near them, and she didn't want to be near them, so it worked out pretty well.

She went rummaging into her school bag and pulled out her Herbology book for her holiday homework, just when she had found it, and decided to make sure she had gotten everything down, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to see Malfoy and she nearly jumped.

"Don't have a heart attack on me, Granger,"

"Sorry..." she said, quietly. "What is it?"

"I told McGonagall about you, well, us ... and she said it was all right, I got your work for you," he said, handing her a stack of paper. "Oh yes, she expects you to turn in your holiday homework at least by the end of the day or tomorrow,"

"Oh, thanks," she said, shoving her papers in her bag and stuffing her Herbology stuff inside there as well.

"Your welcome," he said, looking around, slightly.

Ron and Harry had risen from their seats and walked over to Malfoy and Hermione, with stern looks on their faces.

"What's going on here?" asked Harry, glaring at Malfoy. "You just can't leave her alone for a day?"

"Mind your business," replied Malfoy, through gritted teeth.

"Why should we?" asked Harry. "Something you two hiding?"

"No," said Hermione, getting up from her seat.

"Malfoy... Why don't you go back to your little table filled with gorilla's and have fun over there, leave Hermione alone,"

"Or what?" asked Malfoy, treading closer towards Ron.

"Or else I'll shove my wand up your a--"

"Shove off, Ronald," snapped Hermione, with a glare. "Draco, he's not worth it," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him punching distance away from him.  
  
Malfoy glanced at Hermione, and was ready to pull out his wand, Ron was already clutching his, in clenched fist. At this time the Great Hall (majority Gryffindors and Slytherins) were watching the scene, in wonder and confusion. Hermione and Malfoy had been defending each other and Hermione was back mouthing her best friends. What was the deal? Hermione looked around and couldn't stand the attention at the moment.

"Can't you all get lives? Honestly! Stop paying attention to mine so much! It's not like it's entertainment!"

"Don't waste any breath, Hermione, like you said, it isn't worth the trouble,"

Ron looked at Malfoy as if saying her name was the worst thing he'd had ever done in his life. "You... Just.... Why'd you? How come...? Forget this," said Ron, shaking his head not able to comprehend this at all. "What did you call her?" he finally asked.

"By her _name_," replied Malfoy, looking at Ron, with a sneer.

"I don't know what you two are up to... But..." Harry trailed off, looking at the two awkwardly.

"I'm leaving..." said Ron, grabbing his things, looking from Malfoy to Hermione and back at Malfoy, with a glare. Harry gave them both an unsure look, shook his head, shot one last glare at Malfoy and he too, left the Great Hall.

Hermione looked over at Malfoy and sighed. "Um..."

"Yeah..." said Malfoy, looking around at everyone, who were muttering about what they had just witnessed.

Pansy had just walked up from the Slytherins table over to Malfoy, with a sneer on her face. "What _do_ you think your doing?" she asked, glaring at Hermione and looking over at Malfoy again.

Malfoy gave a roll of his eyes and looked over at her. "What does it look like?" he asked, with a sneer. He really didn't have any patience to deal with her at the moment.

"Well, first off... Why are you talking to that... thing?" she spat, sneering at Hermione, with her snobbish voice, more obnoxious sounding than she usually was. "That _Mudblood_..."

"I am not a Mudblood, Parkinson! I am a Muggle-born! Get over it!" Hermione snapped, with a glare. "Let's go, Draco," said Hermione, pulling her bag over her shoulders.

"Whoa, when did I say I was going anywhere with you?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"But I..."

"Face it, Granger... Whatever fascination you had with him, is done, get over it," she spat, smirking.

Hermione felt embarrassed and felt her cheeks rise to the color crimson as she turned on her heel and headed out of the Great Hall, leaving a cackling Pansy and an annoyed Malfoy.

Again; Hermione was being a fool... She believed Malfoy was once again, her friend. She didn't have any friends, so she didn't know who she was trying to fool... Because no one would buy her story, anyway. Hermione sighed as she looked around the Entrance Hall. Normally she would go towards the Common Room, they didn't have classes for another hour and she had plenty of time to spare. She figured Harry and Ron didn't want to be near her and she didn't want to be them; yet again this worked out. She didn't have any friends; and the only friend she thought she had was obviously ashamed of her or just really wasn't her friend. She sat down on a bench at the courtyard and looked around to see she had been getting glares, and hearing mumbles as people walked by her. Lavender and Pavarti had just walked by, glaring over at her. Lavender chucked a piece of paper at her. Hermione scowled and picked it up and as she unfolded it; she read in capital letters: 'TRAITOR!' in red oozing ink.  
  
Hermione frowned, crumbled the paper up and tossed it behind her. Today was confusing... She was still trying to figure out if it was all real... And if it was... Why was it happening to her?

( A/N: All right, this is pretty much all I have, review and you'll get more quicker! Thanks for reading. )


	5. Lust

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I feel the love, guys. I really do. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize if it's not enough!

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, her quill scratching onto her parchment quickly. She wanted to finish her essay, quickly, so that way she had some time to read before bed. She sighed as she looked around the common room to find it was empty. No sound, but the crackiling of the fire every few seconds and her hurried writing. She finished her sentence, rolled up her parchment and stuffed it into her bag. She looked over at the portrait entrance to find Harry walking inside.  
  
Harry smiled as he walked over to her. "Hello, Hermione," he greeted, kindly.

"Hello, Harry..." she said, quietly.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Fine, why you ask?"

"Just wondering... Um... What's with you and--"

"Nothing,"

"Um... Okay... Well, you know if you ever need to talk, you can always come to me, right?" Harry asked, as he looked at her with concern.

Hermione nodded. "Of course, Harry... But you have other things to worry about, you know."

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure you were all right,"

"Thanks Harry--But I'm fine." she replied, grabbing her bag from beneath her. "really,"

"If you say so, I suppose I'll believe you... I just need to convince Ron of that," he said, walking towards the boys dormitories.

"What?" asked Hermione, quickly.

"Ron, he's worried about you,"

"Worried about _me_?" she asked, bewildered.

"Yes, ever since he hurt you that day, he can't stop thinking about it..."

"Oh..." said Hermione, quietly. "Well, he deserves it. Little bint, thinks he can tell me one thing, and I'll do it,"

"Hermione, why are you with Malfoy?"

"I'm not _with_ him Harry... He was just there for me when no one would listen,"

"Point being?"

"You two act like you don't care," she spat.

"But, we do..."

"Well, show it more, then I wouldn't resort to such dirt," she mumbled.

"Well, I know I will... I don't like the thought of you and Malfoy... Hanging out,"

"I doubt I'll ever talk to the boy kindly again," said Hermione, heading to the girl dormitories.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harry.

"Well, that little quarell in the Great Hall, made everyone in Gryffindor hate me, and the Slytherins loathe me more,"

"Meh, I've been discriminated against for quite a while; I'm used to it,"

"I'm sure you are, Harry... Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow," said Hermione, sighing.

"All right," said Harry, nodding. "Night,"

"Goodnight," said Hermione, as she walked up to her room.

Hermione yawned lightly as she awoke. "Oh boy, I barely have time for breakfast..." she mumbled as she looked over at her little watch. She stood up and looked into a mirror and screamed. Her hair had been dyed a platinum blonde, which resembled Malfoy's well.

"Oh lord..." she mumbled. "I hate Parvarti and Lavender... AND ALL THE GITS I SHARE ROOMS WITH!" she roared, grabbing her robes and pulling them on. She noticed her hair was messy so she combed it, and it surprisingly came out nice and straight. She smiled slightly, but groaned noticing that blonde wasn't her best color, but it wasn't the worst. She looked back on her bed to see a note. She rolled her eyes and opened it, it read:

'Hope you like your hair, Hermione. Now you can match your ferret friend!'

Hermione growled as she crumbled it, and tossed it behind her. She made her way to the Great Hall, getting laughs and stares as she done it.

"Hermione?" asked Neville.

"Oh, hello Neville,"

"What you do to your hair?" he asked, looking at her, a bit confused.

"It's not what I did, Parvarti and Lavender had a little fun, is all,"

"Oh... I see..." said Neville, walking slowly away from her.

Hermione saw Harry and Ron. She decided that ignoring Ron was the best thing to do. But she wanted to talk to Harry. She took a deep breath and sat next to him, a distance away from Ron.

"Can we help you?" asked Ron, glancing at Hermione as if he didn't know her.

Harry narrowed his eyebrows, as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice and looked over at Hermione; He widened his eyes and spit it all out on Ron.

"EW!" exclaimed Ron, like a child. "That's gross..." he mumbled, wiping his face.

"Hermione... What did you do to your hair?!" Harry roared.

"Hermione? Are you nuts, Harry? I don't see Hermion-- Bloody hell!" he moaned, looking at Hermione, shocked. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Hermione protested.

"I sure hope you didn't," said Ron, bewildered.

Hermione glared and rolled her eyes. "It was Lavender and Pavarti,"

"Oh, no wonder they were giggling like mad a while ago," said Harry, shrugging.

"You like your related to ferret boy," said Ron.

"As I noticed," said Hermione. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and she turned around. "Ugh, you..."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you weren't doing the whole blonde thing?" he asked, slightly smirking.

"Shut it." Hermione growled, trying not to smile. She couldn't act as if she wasn't upset with him... That'd be pointless and she'd be vunerable again. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you later... At the courtyard," he said, looking over at Ron and Harry who were glaring at him. "Alone, mind you..."

"All right, time?"

"Six o' clock?" he offered.

"Sounds good," replied Hermione, with a nod.

"All right then. Good gawd, you really should do something with your hair," he said. "But I do like it straight,"

"Course you do," mumbled Ron.

"Thanks," said Hermione, feeling her cheeks rising crimson again.

"Anyway, see you then," he said, strolling back to the Slytherin table. By the looks of it, Crabbe and Goyle didn't mind him really, but other than that he was the way he usually was.

Hermione finished the little breakfast she had and walked over to Potion's with Harry and Ron. They took a seat, towards the back, but not all the way.

Hermione sighed as she rested her chin on her hand as she looked around the classroom boredly. Malfoy had taken a seat a row to the right but ahead of her. Hermione gave a squeal of joy inside her head. Now she could stare at him all she wanted. _Wait_... _Why are you happy about this_?_ Aren't you pissed at him_?_ But he's so hot... who can stay pissed at him..._? She thought. She sighed dreamily as she studied his charming features.

Class had well begun and Hermione had been off in 'La la land'. She hadn't taken a single note, nor had she been listening to a single word Professor Snape had spoken. She continued to stare at Malfoy. The way his hair would glow from the candle light. The way his eyes were struck upon with boredom when listening to lectures. The way his lips curled into a smirk upon his pale face every so often for no apparent reason. She longed for him... She had _lust_.

"Miss Granger!" roared Professor Snape for the third time. He had been standing right in front of her by now, and Hermione looked over at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" he snapped.

"Listening..."

"Oh, are you, now? Tell me, what have I been talking about for the last twenty minutes of class?"

"We've been in here for twenty minutes?"

"Yes, Miss Granger," said Professor Snape, glaring at her through his piercing black orbs. "So would you like to answer my question?"

"I cannot, Professor I'm sorry..." she answered quietly.

Out of the corner of Hermione's eye, she saw Malfoy staring at her, with a slight grin upon his face.

"Oh really?" asked Professor Snape. "And why is that?"

"Because, I haven't been paying attention at all,"

Everyone looked over at her, confused. Surprised, even. Hermione Granger had not been paying attention in class for once in her life.

Harry looked over at her, and raised an eyebrow. Hermione sighed and looked back up at Professor Snape.

"Hmm, I see... Fifty points from Gryffindor since you think you have the right to just ignore every word I happen to say,"

The Gryffindors groaned with annoyance and they were all even more displeased with Hermione now. The Slytherins snickered. Professor Snape slowly walked away from Hermione. "Oh yes, Detention Miss Granger, you will be serving it tomorrow night, meet me in here at five,"

"Yes Professor..." she replied. "Stupid lousy slime ball," she murmered.

Harry looked over at Hermione and nudged her. "Why didn't you ask me for help? I could have gotten you out of that one,"

"Don't know, wasn't thinking,"

"Yeah, I noticed," said Harry. "What were you doing anyway?"

"Nothing..." she said, as she looked away from Harry and she glanced at Malfoy again, to find he was staring at her. She raised an eyebrow and he smirked and looked back down at his paper.

Hermione sighed dreamily again and started to scribble on what was supposed to be her notes. 'I love Draco Malfoy.'

She smiled and then widened her eyes as she ripped that peice off of her parchment and stuffed it at the bottom of her bag. She sighed, noticing that she had obviously been losing it. She was extremely happy when Potions was dissmissed and she skipped along to her next class, just day dreaming about Malfoy.

Around five thirty Hermione had dropped her things off in the common room and had changed her clothes. She had managed to dye her hair back to her normal color, but left it straight since it seemed Malfoy liked it that way. She was wearing a red shirt, with short sleeves and a denim skirt. She flipped her hair a bit and walked towards the courtyard.

She smiled finding Malfoy waiting there, patiently. He had on a dark green sweater and dark pants. His hair slightly covering his pale eyes but not too much as it had been doing lately.

Hermione cleared her throat to catch his attention.

"Oh, hello Granger," he smirked and stood up as she walked over to him.

"Malfoy," she said, with a light nod.

"Glad you came,"

"So am I," she said, smiling.

"Ah, fixed your hair, I see,"

"Yes, I did," she replied.

"Looks nice..." he said, nodding.

"Thanks..." she said, awkwardly. She saw this was going no where. "So, why'd you bring me here?" she asked. She looked up at the sky to see it was already getting dark. She didn't mind it, too much, but she was a bit afraid of being in the dark with Malfoy.

"To talk," said Malfoy, walking closer to her. "Take a quick walk?" he offered.

"All right," she accepted.

They walked around the courtyard area for a while. The crowed around it started to die down and eventually they were the only two left. The moon had risen by then and all was silent, really.

Malfoy looked over at her. "Well, the real reason I asked you to come is because I wanted to know you better,"

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I mean... It's hard to understand you, really."

"Like you aren't difficult to read?"

"I don't think I am,"

"You are, Malfoy," she said, looking around. "I mean, for five years you treated me like dirt, why now the sudden change?"

"Because I'd like to have a sudden change in my life, Hermione. Only you can help me do that,"

"What are you getting at?" she asked, narrowing her eyebrows.

"Not sure, really..." he said, treading over to her. They stopped walking for the moment.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he replied, with a grin.

"I don't trust you," she said.

"You shouldn't, at times," he said, grabbing hold of her hand.

Hermione looked down at her hand. He felt so cold... It was like he was draining her warmth away. Her innocence away too....

Malfoy's dark gray eyes looked into her brown innocent ones. For a moment they admired each other, and before either of them knew it, they had felt something.

Hermione felt Malfoy's grip on her hand tighten and he grabbed hold of her other arm. He pushed her lightly up against the wall behind them and kissed her, roughly.

Hermione widened her eyes, at this movement, but it only made her want him more. Once the grip he had on her arms loosened, she wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her. She slowly, kissed him back, not as rough. He had been moving too fast for her, but right now she didn't care. She could know feel the warmth he carried in his upper body. He had been so built that she felt completely safe in his arms. She attempted to pull away when she felt his tongue slide into her mouth, but it seemed that he wouldn't let her. She managed to push him away for a second and stared at him, breathless. She had to find the words she was planning on telling him again.

"Damn..." was all she managed. "I mean-- Do you think you can take it a little bit more slowly?"

"That was too fast for you?" he asked, trying not to laugh at her. "What are you a little girl?"

"What are you? A man whore?"

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

"Look, just take it a little more seriously... Make it passionate,"

"I don't really do passionate..."

"You can if you try," said Hermione.

Malfoy sighed. "So, your asking me to put meaning in my kissing?"

"Yes, Malfoy, that isn't hard to do, is it?

"No," he replied.

"All right then, do it," she said.

Malfoy smirked at her and kissed her again. This time more gentle, like she requested. Hermione tried not to smile, and kissed him back. Again she felt his warmth, and it made her a little light headed. Now _she_ was getting bored of the kissing... Now, she wanted more.... She had to have more. She pulled back again, and Malfoy looked at her with displeasure.

"What now? Too slow?" he asked.

"Yes..."

"Damn woman," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Make up your mind,"

"Sorry... I was wondering... Think you can sneak me into the boys dorms?" she asked.

Malfoy smirked and grabbed her hand. "Follow me," he whispered.

A/N: I know! I know! But, I need to go to sleep! So, this is where I'm ending it, you'll get more sooner if you review! Thanks for reading!

Vikki


	6. Decisions

  
  
Hermione crept with Malfoy in the dungeons as quietly as she could be. Malfoy kept on pestering her to move quicker, and stay behind him, but she kept on falling behind and started walking towards the side of him, which made him even more upset. Malfoy stopped and gave her a warning look. 

"Sorry..." she whispered, trying not to laugh. She indeed was doing it on purpose, to see if he would eventually get over it.

"Yeah, right, Granger," he said, with a roll of a his eyes, as he continued walking.

Hermione smirked and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the red-headed Prefect she didn't need to see.

"I have to go," said Hermione, turning around.

"No!" whispered Malfoy, grabbing her arm.

"I have to!" whispered Hermione, she didn't want Ron to see her. He would either one: Make a scene. Two: Ask her questions about it, later. Three: Tell Harry and everyone else. Four: Keep going with the traitor nonsense. Either way, Hermione wasn't going to deal with it. She had to be a wimp this time, and run away.

"I'm sorry, Draco... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ugh..." He groaned as she sped away into the darkness of the dungeons.

"Malfoy," said Ron, shooting him a glare.

"Weasley..." said Malfoy, his eyes narrowed and he continued to walk towards the Slytherin Common Room, annoyed.

-----

Hermione sighed as she started to walk up the Grand Staircase. Malfoy must have thought of her as a weak person now. But then again, Hermione wasn't only concerned about Ron. She was concerned just what exactly would have gone on in his dorm. She didn't want to think about it... She didn't want to give in so easily, but it just happened. That kiss was intense, better than any other she had received or given in previous years, but she couldn't let Malfoy know that! He would know that she was easy to please, because Hermione figured for a guy like Malfoy... That kiss was nothing, but to Hermione it was everything. It was like smelling an ugly flower that gave a beautiful fragrance. Even though Malfoy was a bit of a git at times, Hermione realized that he does have a heart, and he's starting to show it, wither he likes it or not.

"Hermione?" came Harry's voice.

Hermione looked up the stairs and smiled as she saw Harry. "Hello, Harry," she said, smiling.

"What you up to?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothing... I was just patrolling..." she said, quietly. She didn't like lying to Harry, really. Gave her a pain inside. But she couldn't just say: 'Oh I had a nice snog with Malfoy... Great kisser, by the way.'

"Mmm hmm..." said Harry, with a light nod.

"What about you?" she asked, trying not to look so guilty.

"Nothing much, wondering where you and Ron were,"

"Oh, well I think Ron was in the--"

"What about me?" came Ron's voice.

Hermione shivered at his voice, which surprised her because usually she would shiver whenever she heard Malfoy's voice... Her mind was messed up and she knew it. There was no escaping what was her life and what her life is. That one conversation changed everything... And more than likely she was never going to get it back.

"Hey Ron, just wondering where you were," said Harry.

"Oh, I was in the dungeons for a while," he replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Course, you were," she said, as she folded her arms.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Ron, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You..." she mumbled.

"Hmm?" asked Ron. "I didn't quite hear that,"

"I said _you_!"

"Me?" he asked, almost amazed. He chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What wrong have I done to you?"

"Don't touch me, please..." she said, quietly. She mumbled the password to the common room and walked inside.

"Well, geesh..." said Ron, looking at her abysmally. He followed her inside. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Hermione... I mean first the kiss, then Malfoy, then ignoring your friends, then defending the enemy! Now you don't want me to touch you? If there's something I'm doing to bother you, let me know..." he said, crossing his arms himself.

"Look Ron, this is what's bothering me... One: Your in my business. Two: You need to mind your own business. Three: I don't like you, the way I used to, I'm going through many emotions at the moment and the only one who seems to understand is Draco Malfoy. So pardon me, while I depart towards my dorm," she spat, walking up the steps.

"Oh yes, night Harry," she said, smiling.

"Good night, Hermione," he said, with a light wave as he sat himself on the couch.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ron, plopping himself on the couch.

"Don't worry about her, she's prolly going through a phase is all."

"I'm going to ask Ginny about it, later. Check up on her..."  
  
"Why are you so worried?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, a few years back, I reckon you'd die for an opportunity when Hermione would stay away from you... And now it bothers you so much. What's going on? You like her now?"

"I don't know!" said Ron, sighing.

"Make up your mind," said Harry. "She's impatient when it comes to things like that,"

-------

Hermione lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had the usual going through her mind, but unfortunately for her, Parvarti and Lavender came into the room.

"Oh look!" came Parvarti's voice. "It's Hermione the traitor,"

"Aw, have a date with Malfoy?" asked Lavender.

"Shove off before I shove you all in the bathroom and lock it to the point where you'll all suffocate to death," snapped Hermione,

"Aw! Did Malfoy dump you?"

"No, I'm not going out with him..." said Hermione.

"Sure..." said Parvarti, rolling her eyes.

"Damn it," groaned Hermione as she sat up from her bed and walked back downstairs. She saw Harry and Ron still sitting on the couch where she left them.

"Back so soon?" asked Ron, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Parvarti and Lavender won't shut the hell up..." she mumbled.

"Ah," said Harry. "Don't let em get to you, Hermione,"

"It's kind of hard when they do it every day..."

"Hermione," came Ron's voice.

"What?" growled Hermione, she was as irritated as it is.

"Do you think you can accompany me at the next Hogsmeade trip?"

"As friends, maybe... On a date, no." she said, looking over to him.  
  
"Friends, Hermione. I really think we need to talk..." he said, with a sigh.

"Fine," she said, nodding. "I'll do it."

"When's the next trip anyway?" asked Harry.

"Tomorrow, it'll be Friday," replied Ron.

"Oh yeah," said Harry.

"Oh well, I'm off to bed," said Ron, getting up. "Night Harry. Night Hermione."

"Good night Ronald," she said, smiling a bit.

"Night Ron," said Harry through a yawn. Ron gave Hermione a half smile and walked up the steps. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what, Harry?"

"Say yes..."

"Decided I should hear what he has to say..." she said, with a sigh.

"That's nice of you," said Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Hermione, with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna stay here for a while," said Harry, leaning back.  
  
"I think it's safe to go back up now, but oh well... See you."

"Night," said Harry. Hermione smiled and walked up the steps and disappeared from sight....

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this was SHORT but, I figured I may as well stop there, because well... You all have been waiting for a while and I didn't want to lose all of my loverly reviewers.... Hope you liked it, even though there's like... Nothing TO like, but thanks for reading, and listening to my crap. Gawd, I've been so busy with school, it's insane! Oh well, wish me luck I'm starting to fall behind in English! AND THAT'S MY TOP/FAVORITE CLASS! OY! -Smacks self.- I hate the book 'To Kill a Mockingbird' Stupid book of hell! -Stabs.- oh well, I'm good... BYEZ!

Review and make me happy.

-Vikki


	7. Nervous Glances

Author's Note: Hey guys! Please be happy that I finally got this done and I typed it! Yay for me! xDDD Well, thanks! Hope you guys aren't mad... Be happy! It's not that long... It's four pages on Microsoft word and it's pretty good for getting it done in an half an hour. So whoo hoo! For all of you who have been patient, thanks! I will try as soon as possible to hurry and get more chapters out... I promise! Love ya all! Thanks again! Now... READ! XDDD

* * *

Hermione walked inside the Three Broomsticks slamming the door behind her. Her patience had already ran out when it came to Ron and the only reason she agreed to come is because she was nearly curious. If he had been taking the initiative to actually talk rather than walk around and ignore her she figured that may be a good sign... While she was not sure she would like what he had to say, she could always walk away if that were the case. Ron soon caught up and he raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what in the world he could have done to her. He sat himself across from her in the booth and looked her in the eye.

Hermione gave him a death glare in return. Just because she was here with him now didn't mean she was not angry with him. He had already offended her enough and she could not possibly deal with it too much anymore. It was annoying enough as it is before this whole Malfoy phase and now it was reaching the point of obnoxious. She turned over to him and scowled. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing important, really..." He replied, as he took a look around the pub, he had the strangest feeling like he was being watched and he could sense Hermione felt the same by noticing her nervous glance from one side of the room to the other.

"So, why make it a big deal in front of Harry?" she asked.

"I didn't make a big deal out of it, I just mentioned it." insisted Ron.

"Whatever." Sighed Hermione.

She wanted to get this whole thing over with so that way she could meet Malfoy over at the other side of The Three Broomsticks. If he had seen her with Ron, Malfoy would have probably had a fit or something. Besides, the git was a bit on the edgy side. She knew that from last night since he had basically told her to get over herself and that she wasn't the best thing in the world. Then he snogged her and basically got her to shut up. She knew this would only cause serious problems, so she hoped he wouldn't show.

"Hermione! Do you want something to drink?" asked an irritated, Ron.

"Hmm? Oh yeah... A Butterbeer, of course." she replied, clearly distracted.

"Well, it's about time you answered. I asked you about fifteen times and I was just about to give up in a second or two." He said getting up from the table.

Hermione sighed again and suddenly felt a tap of her shoulder. Abruptly turning around she was faced with Draco Malfoy. "You always do that..." she mumbled.

"Sorry, bad habit I suppose." A smirk crept along his features as he stared down at her.

Hermione gave him an annoyed glare and narrowed her eyebrows as she observed that Ron had started up a conversation with Madam Rosemerta and looked like he wasn't going to be interrupted with her for a good few minutes or two. She looked back at Malfoy and blinked.

"I'll meet you in a second, Draco, okay?" she whispered.

Malfoy curtly nodded and just as he swiftly stalked off, Ron had finished his little conversation with Madam Rosemerta and headed back over to the table.

"She didn't charge me for them," he beamed, with a huge grin on his face.

Hermione simply nodded. "Probably did it to shut you up." she mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" he asked, as he passed her the mug of Butterbeer.

"Oh, nothing you should worry your pretty little head about..."

Ron looked at her oddly for a moment and then gulped down his Butterbeer. Hermione on the other hand was a bit worried that Malfoy might return any given moment expecting her to leave with him and then of course there was the possibility of him beating the snot out of Ron. Hermione grinned at the thought as she took a sip of her Butterbeer. There was the other possibility of the two getting into a duel or something. Only half of Hermione wanted to see Ron beaten to a sorry pile of crap and the other half wanted to see Ron actually triumph over Malfoy... _Please, that would be the day. _She thought.

"Hermione!" roared Ron.

Hermione finished her gulp of Butterbeer with a sour look upon her face, snapping out of her tangent of thoughts.

"What? Butterbeer not warm enough?"

"No. It's fine."

"Oh, okay. But anyway, I've been trying to grab your attention!"

"Well, I'm sorry... I was just thinking..."

"About what?" asked Ron.

"None of your business, to be honest."

"All right. Well, Hermione... I've been worried about you."

"And you couldn't address this in the common room... Why?"

"Wait a moment, let me get a thought out before you go interrupting me." he insisted.

Hermione nodded and looked around again. "Go on, then..." she said, nodding towards him.

"I mean... How come you go to Malfoy, instead of me and Harry?"

"Harry and _I_." She corrected.

"Sorry I don't talk that way. I mean, it feels like you've gone off with some lunatic. I'm just trying to understand what's going on in your head but I don't think I'll ever be able to think the way you do."

"Well, you two have drifted away from me far before I did. I wanted someone who would listen to me and you two did a bad job at that even when it came to risking your lives!" she exclaimed, starting to get frustrated again.

"And Malfoy helps you?" he asked with a disapproving look on his face. One that usually would be found on Hermione's at an awkward time like this.

"Yes, he does... He listens and takes his time with me."

"Did you lie about your leg?" he asked.

"What on earth does it have to do with anything?" asked Hermione, thrown off by the change of subject.

"Did you?" He demanded.

"Yes..." she answered, quietly.

"That's not like you! He's a bad influence! And Harry and _I _thought we were bad..."

"I'm not honest all the time, Ron..."

"True... But still!" he scowled. "You don't like him... Do you?"

"Well, I'm not sure... I—"

"Hermione!" said Ron, in bewilderment.

"Oh honestly, Ronald... if you were that troubled by it you would have done something long ago. No one was stopping you.r"

"...You aren't... You haven't... You didn't snog him did you?"

Hermione blushed and looked around to see if Malfoy was anywhere in sight. She stood silent.

"Oh no... Hermione!"

"Oh hush up, Ronald." She mumbled.

"You did!"

"Shut up. Just shut it..." Said Hermione, her voice shook a bit.

"I'm telling Harr—"

"Ron, you have to be quiet! He'll freak out totally, this time."

"I'm surprised I haven't had a heart attack yet!"

"Please... I don't need it out." She pleaded.

"I don't believe you... I'm gonna look for Malfoy and ask him about it!" Ron stood up but Hermione gave him a stern look.

"Don't say a word to Draco."

"Why not? Is it not true?"

"It's—Believe whatever you want to believe." she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Then I believe you've lost your mind. I can't continue this conversation any longer. It's like I don't even know you."

"Works for me," said Hermione. She stood up and began searching for Malfoy, she heard Ron stomp out of the Three Broomsticks and let out a sigh of relief. She turned back around and saw Malfoy sitting at a table behind where she was sitting smirking as he stared at her.

"Oh gosh," she whispered, realizing he had been there the entire time. How did she not notice? How did Ron not notice?

"Weasley?" he said, trying not to laugh.

"You were listening!" she shrieked.

"Yes, I was. Smart you are." He said, finally admitting defeat and burst into laughter.

"I don't see what's so funny..." she said, folding her arms.

Malfoy stopped and looked over at her. "You told him what we did..." he said in a serious tone. The smile was still there though.

"Technically I didn't. He figured it out..." she said, quietly, "I'm sorry..."

"He will tell Potter and lately things haven't been going too well with him and I—"

"The usual I presume?" questioned Hermione.

"Yes, as always. Potter picks a fight, I win by popularity, he comes back... I lose, Potter shows off and I go back to my little hell..."

"Oh..." said Hermione, not realizing that Harry must have caused him the same torment whenever he tried a 'revenge strike'. But Malfoy has indeed done bad things. So Hermione couldn't blame Harry for whatever he did to get even with Malfoy. But what he did this time and what she was going to do about it would be decided another time.

"I'm sorry—"

"Don't be." Malfoy insisted, "You don't have complete control of what he does... Whether you recommend it or not. If it's about me, he won't stop."

"Okay then..." Said Hermione, feeling a little sad. She just had to be on this side now. She had to tell Harry about her awkward relationship with Draco and had to tell him how Draco felt about their interactions... Even if it did jeopardize their relationship, Harry had to know... She most definitely wasn't looking forward to this conversation.


	8. Friendships Forgotten

Hermione walked into the common room to hear Harry and Ron's voices bickering back and forth. Hermione blinked; Now she knew how Harry felt whenever he walked in on her and Ron arguing. She walked a little further to listen in on them--As if she couldn't hear them from where she was.

"I don't believe you, Ron. That's nonsense!" shouted Harry.

"No it isn't!" demanded Ron, "She told me today at the Three Broomsticks!"

"Yeah, sure... I know she may like him but she wouldn't snog him or anything like that! She wouldn't talk bad about me either! And if Malfoy was talking about me she would defend me."

"Oh yeah? I paid Goyle with tons of candy to ask Malfoy about conversations he had with Hermione. She basically talks about you and not too well I might add."

"Like you can trust any trash that comes out of that buffoons mouth." snarled Harry.

"Look she's on his side so... Your choice."

Hermione took a deep breath and walked in briskly, as if she hadn't heard a thing. "Hello, boys."

"Oh hello, Hermione!" said Harry, smiling.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Hi..." he said, throwing himself on a nearby chair.

Hermione tried to ignore him and act as if nothing was wrong. "Harry, may I have a word?" she asked, politely.

Harry nodded, "Of course," he replied.

Ron rolled his eyes and started to mumbled underneath his breath.

"Don't get jealous, Ron. It'll only be for a minute," said Hermione.

Ron gave a fake smile and mocked her quietly to himself.

Harry shook his head and followed Hermione outside of the common room. Hermione wasn't sure exactly what she was going to say. She didn't want to make Harry angry. She sighed and looked over at him as the portrait shut behind them.

"What is it?"

"Well, I want to talk to you... About Draco," replied Hermione.

"Okay; What about him?" he asked.

Hermione started to twiddle her fingers nervously. She didn't know exactly how to word it and didn't want to offend him by accident or anything. She sighed, hoping the words would come to her soon.

"Well, the thing is... I was talking to him and I noticed something that bothered me..." she said, looking away from Harry's gaze.

"And that might be?"

"The way you treat him for starters," she said, quietly.

"The way _I_ treat him?" he repeated. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Hermione looked up at him, "Oh come on, Harry. You treat him like dirt!"

"I think you've been brainwashed. Have you not known me for the past five years?"

"Well, yes... But--"

"Then you would know that _Malfoy_ is the one that treats me like dirt. I just treat him the same way he treats me and any body else for that manner. He hasn't been great to you, either, I recall," said Harry, folding his arms.

"But, you have to learn how to forgive people! And I'm sure he would leave you alone if you didn't provoke him! You know what he does bothers you if you left it alone he wouldn't pick on you as much!"

"That's bull shit, Hermione. You know it," replied Harry with a glare.

"Well, it's worth a shot don't you agree?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not really. I don't want to be friends with Draco Malfoy, you can have all the fun with the boy you want, but leave me out of this. He obviously has you pitted against us. Ron was right. He's no good for you, even if it does make you happy. Your agreeing with someone who is obviously against us!"

"Oh please, you sound just as immature as that baffoon does." Hermione snarled. "Just because I'm happy doesn't mean you have to find reasons to take it away from me!" she shouted, nearly going in tears.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, confused.

"Ron did this when I was with Victor! Calling him names! Saying he was no good! And now, I barely talk to the boy! Why? Because I thought it was wise to listen to Ron's reasoning's. Now both of you see that I'm happy again and don't want the guy I love in my life, as if you have the right to decide that!"

"Because that guy you love is a no good-- Did you say... _Love_?"

"Yes," she declared with a sense of pride.

Harry stared at her blankly. "Your lost, Hermione..." he said, taking a step back. "Your just... I don't know--"

"Harry, people fall in love, and you can't help it... You just love them because of who they are."

"But you love that snake for the wrong reasons. The reasons that aren't there..." said Harry, turning around. He said the password to the common room and left Hermione there, staring as the portrait shut. She wasn't going to follow him. She had no use in it. She sighed and turned around, she needed to find Draco, anyway.

--

"Slow down, Granger, I can barely understand a word of babble that comes out of your mouth," said Malfoy, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione wiped her tears and sniffed a few times. "I'm sorry, Draco... It's just I feel terrible... I lost my two best friends, because of you... Their enemy," she said, looking down.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "It was your choice, so don't blame this on me, later on."

"I know..." said Hermione, sighing. "It's just now I'm realizing how much my life has fallen apart all because I thought my friends didn't care about me..."

"They don't. They don't want you to be happy, obviously."

"But they do have good reason behind it..." said Hermione, biting her lip.

"Do you want to be with me or not? Because I'm taking a great risk here, you know."

"So am I, in case you haven't noticed," said Hermione, staring over at him.

"But you said so yourself, that they don't care about your happiness. They want you to themselves, to just be there whenever they need you... They're using you, you know that."

"I know...But they've been my best friends for five years!"

"You can't just rely on your friends all the time. I learned that the hard way," said Malfoy, glaring down at the floor.

Hermione stared at him sympathedically. "Fine, I'll stay away from them... For now." she said, sighing.

"It's your choice, I'm not forcing you to... I'm just saying. They're not going to accept you if your with me, so, expect shitty treatment from them, from now on," he said, looking up at her.

"Great, something to look forward to..." she said, sighing. "I'll see you later, all right?" she asked, standing up.

"Sure," replied Malfoy, grinning up at her.

Hermione nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Night,"

"You don't expect me to let you leave me with just that," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Guess not," said Hermione, smiling. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Malfoy pulled her closer towards him and kissed her harder. Hermione pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "I noticed your friendlier than usual." she said, blinking.

Malfoy shrugged. "Just a little..." he admitted.

Hermione laughed. "Well, I'm going now," she said, walking away.

"Oh come on, that's it?" he complained.

"For today, yes." she said, looking over at him.

"Fine." he said, crossing his arms.

Hermione smirked. "Night Draco," she said, departing the Great Hall.


	9. Intoxicated Innocence

Hey all! Sorry bout the wait... I've had my own issues to deal with, and still do so yeah I've got some good ideas to where this fic can go so just be patient, please! I want to pass school… so yeah. When I have time I'll be writing as much as I can, so stay faithful to the fic! Reviews help a lot, too! Thanks so much and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Hermione stumbled down the steps, making sure she didn't drop anything. She hurried her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. She frowned seeing Ron and Harry conversing among each other as they always did. No seat was saved for her. Neville took her original spot. She took a deep breathe and spotted Draco who grinned over at her. She smiled lightly and walked over to him and sat in the seat next to him.

This caused many problems. Pansy Parkinson gasped, gathered her belongings, and moved to the other side of the room. Goyle and Crabbe, who you would think would be too stupid to follow her lead proved otherwise as they glared at the two and moved to another area. Draco gave a slight roll in his eyes and looked over at Hermione.

"Well, we might as well face it. We're outcasts now," he said, staring into her eyes.

Hermione shrugged lightly. "I suppose we'll have to adjust to it."

"Hermione..." he said, quietly, "Do you think we could... Have a night out?"

"What do you mean?"

"A date..." he said, casually.

"Oh, Draco... I have a lot of work to do and I--"

"Oh, come on! We'll go for a bite to eat, dessert, something to do in the dorms..."

"Draco! No!" she nearly screamed.

"Shh..." he hissed, softly, "don't worry about it. You'll have fun..." he said, smirking.

Hermione scowled at him and crossed her arms, rushed thoughts flowing through her mind. Would she really go through with everything Draco had in mind? Would she stoop so low? Would she act so ridiculous and follow Pansy's ways and to do such a stupid thing at _school_?

She saw Harry and Ron, turned towards her as if they had listened in on every word. She felt herself give a pleading look of apology and help, and she knew they had rejected her when they turned around as if they hadn't heard a thing.

She looked down, glanced at Draco, whom put a hand on her leg, and she sighed sorrowfully.

Was all this worth it? Was she really in love? Or was it just a fascination? Could something really positive come out of this relationship? They weren't even together! What if Draco had been implying sex? Oh, this was it. She knew she would somehow fall victim to his seduction and find herself sixteen and pregnant, getting expelled, losing her Prefect's badge, her parents probably wouldn't keep her either and she would be a homeless nobody! She would live on the streets! And she wouldn't have Harry _or_ Ron! Not even Mrs. Weasley! No! She would think Hermione was a scarlet woman! Heck, she believed Rita Skeeter for a moment in fourth year, didn't she? She'd flip over this! Maybe one of the Professor's would help? But what if they promised her parents they wouldn't? What if they all could not--would not-- help her?

Poor Hermione's mind seemed to swell over the rush of dramatic events occurring in her thoughts. The lesson had already started and they had fully covered a good amount of work and all she had been doing was staring at her opened book, maybe looking up once or twice, but not really comprehending what was being said. This was the main concern on her mind... She needed someones help. She couldn't do this on her own... But she loved Draco. She would hate to disappoint him... Not to mention she didn't want to know what he would do to her on such circumstances. He would probably kill her...

_No, that's just Harry and Ron trying to get to you. _She thought to herself. _Don't listen to it. You don't need help... even if things do get out of hand. You'll know when enough is enough... If he loves you too, he'll respect your decision and continue the relationship._

Hermione smiled at herself and shook her head out of thought and started to take the notes that were on the board, hoping she could review it at lunch and understand what they had just learned.

She felt a nudge from Draco; she glanced over, finished her sentence on the parchment and looked back again.

"What?" She asked, narrowing her eyebrows.

"I love you," he mouthed, as he stared at her.

She stared right back and smiled warmly at him. "I love you, too." she replied, quietly.

She shook her head and went back to note taking, when of course she was nudged again.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," he whispered.

"Thank you. I love you, too." she replied. "Now, stop. I'm trying to get the notes down for us."

"Do you even know what love is?" asked Draco.

"I have an idea that I'd like to hope is correct."

"Me too," he said, looking up. "Do you think I'm immature?"

"You can be at times, yes. But lately you've grown up a bit. I'm proud of you." she said, smiling lightly.

"Thanks," he said, quietly.

"You're welcome... You okay?" she asked, setting her quill down.

"Yeah, just thinking about things, you know?"

"Yeah... I know..." she said, staring over at Harry and Ron.

"Don't worry about them," whispered Draco. "Remember, it's all about us... If they were your friends..."

"They would accept this fine. No matter what they'd stick by me..."

"Yes, and what did they do?"

"Abandoned me..." she said, holding back tears. She took a hold drawn out breath and picked up her quill and finished up the notes. "You know, I think we should go out tonight."

Ron turned around at the end of her words and Harry did the same a second afterwards.

Draco smirked at them and put an arm around Hermione. "Fine with me."

Ron and Harry glared at Draco and glanced at Hermione.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" she spat.

They sighed and turned around in their seats, and began to whisper back and forth.

Hermione looked up at Draco, who smiled at her.

"You learn quickly." he said, teasingly.

"Only from the best."

Draco glanced up at the Professor, who was busy with a stack of papers, looked over at Pansy, who had been watching them, smirked to himself and kissed Hermione on the lips.

There was a shrill cry from Pansy, Neville dropped his book and nudged Harry who nudged Ron, whose jaw nearly dropped to the ground. The rest watched in unsure silence. Unable to comprehend the site, they continued to stare until it was over.

Hermione looked around, fixed her hair and went back to her work, while Draco did the same, although copying her answers.

Hermione walked down the steps and headed to the Great Hall, with Draco by her side. Conversation was going well, until...

"Hermione!"

Hermione recognized the voices and continued on, ignoring it. But, they continued to follow her wherever she went.

"What!" she growled, slightly turning her head behind her, to see Ron and Harry running towards her.

Draco was going to stop but Hermione tugged on his hand. "Keep walking."

Draco nodded and continued to walk, but Harry and Ron caught up, gasping for breath and were trying to get to her through the crowd.

"Look, we need to talk," said Harry.

"Without him..." glared, Ron.

"Draco, save us a seat... Somewhere..." said Hermione, slowly letting go of his hand.

Draco nodded smiled at Hermione, glared at Ron and Harry and preceded onto the Great Hall.

"Yes?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, we know what he said to you..." said Harry.

"And of course we all know what that means..." said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"Please, Hermione. Don't do this to prove a point." pleaded Harry.

"Yeah, honestly. We'll pay more attention to you! Anything! We don't want you to ruin you life like this."

"You don't know what you're doing."

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm going to spend a night with the one I love and whatever happens happens. I appreciate your concern, but we're no longer friends, so it's not for you to worry about."

"We're still your friends, Hermione!" said Harry.

"Yeah, we need you! Without you, we're incomplete."

"Neville's doing a fine job when it came to filling the position in class, why start the change now? Jealous? Hmm, Ron?"

"Why are you singling me out?" he asked.

"Well, it just seems you're always the one who has something to say about it. I mean, Harry wasn't as warped until you talked trash into him and convinced him of it, true."

"Hermione, I care about you... I ..."

"What, Ron? WHAT?" she shouted.

"I love you..."

Hermione stared, her nostrils flaming slightly, and her eyebrows furrowed. He piercing stare was cold and didn't seem to change, but it transformed in a split second. The pillar of ice around her melted and out came the old Hermione. Her eyes expressing clear concern and nearly filling with tears, her eyes twinkling almost.

"You what?" she asked, with clear astonishment in her tone.

"I love you," he repeated. "I know before you told me... And I didn't think I felt the same way... But I realize I do... So..."

Hermione stared and a tear trickled down her cheek. "Well, it's too damn bad," she said, straightening up. "You had your chance and you blew it by rejecting me. You blew it all up in my face. Our friendship, our bond, our every thing. We have nothing, you hear me? Nothing. All because of your blindness. Your blatant ignorance! You're... Just... Not good enough. And you're too late."

Hermione flattened her hair, adjusted her bag and walked away a few inches. She stopped and turned around staring at his homely rejected figure.

"And as I've stated before... No one likes being the last resort..." she said, walking away. All was heard was the clicking of her shoes and she disappeared down the hallway.


	10. Confused Conversation

Hey all

Whoo, I finally live and finally got chapter ten done… Well, I hope I haven't lost my touch, although I have lost a little sense as to where I want this fic to go, but I have some options that I can use, so there you go... Lol. If all else fails and this turns out to be crappy, I apologize right now. Just incase, things happen, you know. So, now without any further ado, I think I'll let you read on. Have fun and don't forget review. Feedback helps me think about going on with more chapters, thanks!

* * *

Hermione almost frantically looked around for Draco in the Great Hall. She spotted him and sighed in relief, it seemed like she power walked her way towards him. She glanced behind her to see if Ron and Harry had followed but there was no sight of them. She made her way to the end of the table, where Draco sat and she sat next to him. She began breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?"

"I was running..."

"From?"

"Weasley..." she sighed, "You won't even believe this, remember that one time in Diagon Alley, we were talking and I told you I had some feelings for him and it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to?"

"Yes..."

"Well, turns out, the git loves me. Tried to keep it to himself this whole time, I would assume." she snapped.

"Funny," snarled Draco. He took a sip from his goblet and set it down in front of him, as he looked back at Hermione. "So, why are you telling me this? Thinking about going back with him, now?"

Hermione stared at him, like he was insane. "God, no..." she said, glancing back in the direction of the entrance. "Just thought you would like to know if he seems to threaten you or follow us, or something of the sort."

Draco shook his head. "Idiot boy. Didn't realize when he had a good thing in front of him," he scowled.

Hermione stared and smiled lightly. "Your too kind to me, Draco."

"Don't be stupid," he said, going back to his goblet.

Hermione grinned and again returned her sight to the doors. She saw Harry and Ron walk in. She widened her eyes as she pulled her hood from her robes on her head. She looked back at Draco, who was laughing at her.

"You look insane," he said, shaking his head.

"Shh, I don't want them to recognize me!" she whispered.

"Calm down, they won't do anything. Let them come over here, I dare them, too," said Draco, trying to make eye contact with Ron, glaring in his direction.

Hermione glanced in their direction to see Ron had been glaring at Malfoy. Ron tapped Harry's shoulder who then joined in on the glaring. Ron beckoned his head in their direction and they were making their way to them. Hermione groaned.

"Oy... Draco..." she whined.

"Calm down, Hermione," he assured. "This will be fun."

Hermione took her hood off and crossed her arms as she flipped herself and waited for them to come closer.

"Malfoy..." said Ron, through gritted teeth.

"Ah yes, the blubbering idiot. How can I help you?" questioned Draco.

"Since Hermione is obviously being brainwashed by the bull your spitting, you best be careful on that little outing of yours," he sneered.

Hermione sighed, "Ron--"

"Oh really?" interrupted Draco. He gestured for Hermione to be silent and looked back at Ron. "Is there a threat behind all this?"

"Yes, there is, in fact."

"Ah, I see. This might be?"

"If you do anything to her--"

"Anything? If I pay for the dinner, make friendly conversation... Ask her if she's all right... That sort of anything?"

"You know what the hell I'm saying," snapped Ron.

"This is really amusing. Funny when you lot get angry. Really enthralling," he said, looking back at Hermione. "I wonder what exactly is considered as 'anything'?"

"What?" asked Hermione.

Draco leaned in and kissed her, in front of Ron and Harry. Harry, whom really had almost nothing to do with this now, turned away from the disgusting sight.

"Sick bastard!" snarled Ron, he reached to grab Draco, but Harry yanked him backward.

"Don't, Ron..." he warned.

"Look! And she's kissing him back! Like an obedient slave! It's far too late for me to do anything, it must be..." said Ron, dazed.

Draco slowly pulled away and looked back at Ron. "Hmm... I think tonight will be something for everyone to remember. Don't you agree, Potter?"

Harry narrowed his eyebrows. "Of course, Malfoy."

"That's a good boy. Now run along now, go upstairs to your common room. Experiment or something."

"With what?" asked Ron.

"Yourselves," answered Hermione.

Draco laughed and pulled Hermione into a half hug. "That is exactly why I love you, but there's so much more."

Ron glared. "Love. Screw that. I'm going to literally laugh in your face when he hurts you," sneered Ron, at Hermione.

"No, your not. Because he won't," retorted Hermione.

"We'll just see about that. C'mon, Harry..."

Harry sighed and followed Ron's company, not saying a word or looking at Hermione and Draco.

Hermione looked down for a moment and then back at Draco and smiled lightly. "This is really hard," she sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Change is something everyone goes through. You'll come to see it was a good decision, okay?"

Hermione sighed. He seemed so different. She wondered what exactly it was. She had to let Draco know that she wasn't going to go as far as he may have wanted her to, if that had came up tonight. She cleared her throat and continued to look up at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well... Tonight, if we go to the dorm..."

"I decided we'll be in that Room of Requirement, much simpler than sneaking out somewhere, and then returning back," he said, shrugging.

"Sounds good... But..."

"What?"

"Well, I want you to know that... If I don't want to do something, I don't mean to offend you, but I'm just not ready... All right?"

Draco blinked and smirked. "I know that, we'll be all right," he shrugged. "Just don't be dramatic about it, and I'll be all right. Oh, and we'll meet there at seven."

Hermione smiled. "Deal."

"Well, I best be off... I have a meeting with Professor Snape... Wait, don't you have detention?"

"Hmm? Ooh! I do..." she blinked.

"Heh, fun," he smirked. He ran a hand through his silky platinum blond hair.

"What time is it?"

"Four fifteen," he said, standing up.

"I don't have to be there until five," she stated.

"Well, fine, then," he sneered, playfully.

Hermione giggled. "I'll see you later, I'm going for a quick walk," she smiled.

"Okay, then. If I don't see you, have fun in Detention."

"Oh, I will," she grinned, as she stalked off in the direction outside.

--

Hermione walked out of the gloomy dungeons and quickly made her way upstairs. She flipped her hair to the left side and tugged on her black tank top. She tucked her wand further into the pocket of her dark capri's, although it barely made a difference, she really wasn't paying attention. She was really looking forward to this, there was a slight worry, but the reason she felt it still lingered was because of Ron's dramatic outburst in love for her. What an idiot. Men were so complicated, including Draco. Hermione's mind still had trouble comprehending their evolving relationship. She just hoped that this all turned out for the good, instead of the bad that kept lingering in her thoughts. She turned the corner to see Draco standing in front of a door, it was most definitely to the Room of Requirement. She smiled lightly, seeing that he hadn't noticed her presence, yet.

He looked quite handsome tonight. He was wearing an olive sweater and dark jeans, his hair slightly over his eyes. He was holding a red rose in his right hand, staring down at the floor.

Hermione smiled as she walked closer to him. "Good evening, Draco," she greeted.

Draco seemed to animate at the sound of her voice. "Hello," he grinned. He extended his right arm to her, the rose in reaching grasp. "For you."

Hermione smiled brightly. "Thank you very much, it's lovely," she held the rose to her nose and smiled as the sweet fragrance lifted her mood drastically.

"As you are tonight," he said, looking her up and down. "Entrancing, really,"

"Thank you, your rather handsome, yourself," she smiled.

"Let's go in, shall we?" he offered, putting a hand on the doorknob.

"Of course," she nodded.

They both entered the room, Hermione found herself in awe. It was a very relaxing and romantic scene. The lighting wasn't too dim, but rather weak since it was mainly provided by numerous amounts of floating candles. There was a small table set for two. Hermione looked a little confused, as she approached the table, she found it two glass cups filled with the ice cream smoothies they had ordered the same day they had in Diagon Alley. She smiled as he pulled the chair out for her to sit.

"This is sweet of you, Draco," she said looking over at him, to watch him sit.

"It's nothing," he shrugged. "Go on, take a sip."

Hermione smiled and took a sip of her smoothie. It was even better than last she remembered it. "How'd you remember my order?"

"To be honest, I forgot. I spend all last night trying to remember, eventually, I did. Lucky me," he said, taking a sip from his cup.

Hermione giggled. "Sounds like something R--" she stopped herself and took another sip.

Draco stared blankly up at her. "So, how was detention?"

Hermione gave a sigh of relief in her mind and shrugged lightly. She didn't want to bring Ron up and she was thankful Draco ignored it. "It was... Boring. I had to rearrange his potion cabinet... And the one in his office and the one behind his desk..."

"Fascinating," he chuckled, slightly. "Our meeting was boring... He was just telling me a few things about my father's trial and such... Poor fool," he shrugged.

"Oh," said Hermione, feeling rather small. She didn't exactly know what the right thing to say was when ever he mentioned his father. She decided she would try to work her way around it. "can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he nodded. "Go on."

"Well, it's just... In Defense Against the Dark Arts... When you said you loved me, did you mean it?"

"Why? Did you mean it?"

"Um..." she stumbled upon her words in her head. She wasn't expecting that sort of response. This is what she meant by difficult. He was way too cunning and sly for her to get used to. But she could try. "Well, sort of... I didn't want to leave you hanging there... If you had meant it..."

"Oh, well, that's good to know. Maybe you'll accept when I ask you to marry me, because you don't want to leave me _hanging there_..."

"That's not what I meant, Draco," she said, sternly.

"I know, calm down," he smirked. "Just a little tease, is all."

Hermione's expression softened. "Okay, well, I'm sorry... I just was curious as to whether or not you meant it..."

"No, I didn't. I wanted to see your reaction, is all," he said, rather bluntly

Hermione narrowed her eyebrows. "Your a really confusing individual..." she said, quietly, taking another sip.

"Thanks, I get that a lot," he remarked, with a roll of his eyes.

Hermione began to look around the room again, she set her eyes on a leather couch. She grinned and stood up from her seat, as she made her way to the couch.

Draco raised an eyebrow, and followed her. "What do you think your doing, walking away from me like that?"

"Um... Enjoying the environment?" she answered, innocently.

Draco smirked. He took a seat next to her and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, what to do?"

"Oh, I don't know. How's about a snog?" she offered, giggling.

"That sounds nice right about now," he grinned. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Hermione returned the kiss, and noticed that his kissing was more pleasurable than last. It had more passion behind it and that made Hermione feel safer in his arms. He slowly pushed her down on the couch, continuing the kiss and she felt his hands wander it's way up her shirt. She squirmed a little, and was able to grab his hand and move it away.

Draco pulled back from the kiss and stared at her. "Too much for you, already?"

"Stop it," she said, scowling.

He smirked. "I'm not making fun of you. It's just adorable how inexperienced you are," he said, staring into her eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry!" she said, frowning.

"It's fine," he assured her, with a grin. "Let's go back to business?"

"All right," she smiled. She leaned in and kissed him this time and of course, he returned it.

There was a noise, Hermione could have sworn it was right outside. Maybe it was just her imagination, she decided she'd rather not ruin the moment by spazing over what was probably nothing. The kiss gradually grew more intense, but Draco didn't try to move on to anything that he felt Hermione disapproved of and she could tell it, by the way, she felt him trying to keep a hold of her waist and not move them around, as he did before.

"HERMIONE!"

Draco jumped up and fell off the couch as Hermione, lifted up in great surprise. She looked to see not only Ron and Harry, but the entire D.A. staring at the sight. This was it. By tomorrow morning the entire school would know of this affair.

"Erm..." coughed Hermione. "I had no idea, you were starting the D.A, again, Harry..."

"Figured we may as well, everyone had gotten accustomed to it, might as well give it a shot," he said, stiffly.

Ron stared at Hermione, a disgusted look upon his face. "Sick... Your such... a traitor... A horrible person and I can't even believe I still refer to you as a friend!"

Hermione almost starting apologizing to him and pleading for acceptance, but what good was that going to do? Besides, she wasn't about to show how weak she was in front of Draco. She helped Draco to his feet and glared at Ron. "Neither do I, when I clearly don't consider you as one. Now, if you excuse us, please..."

"Your expecting us to clear out?" laughed Ron. "Your insane! Fix this mess and let us have our space back."

"No," said Hermione, sternly.

Draco frowned and whispered into Hermione's ear: "Maybe we should turn in..."

"No! You went through trouble for this, we're staying to continue the night!"

"Take the bloody room, it's already damned diseased!" Ron snarled as he pushed past everyone and stomped down the hallway.

Hermione sighed and grabbed Draco's arm. "Yeah, I think we should... Never mind all this..." she muttered. "You can have the room..."

"Uh, I think we should all turn in," said Harry, looking at the group. They all remained silent and headed out of there. More than likely to go gossip about the news.

"Yeah..." said Hermione, she turned to Draco. "See you, then?"

"See you... Good night," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and turning to head to the dungeons.

Hermione stared as he disappeared down the steps. She turned to where Harry had been standing, he had already headed up the stairs. She sighed, as she lagged herself ways behind Harry and up to live another miserable nights sleep. Besides, it was going to be way worse the next morning.


	11. Opinionated

Yay! Update! I know it's a bit short, but I had to get this out of the way and didn't really want to connect the other part of this chapter with this one so hopefully that will be up soon. Review and I'll get the next chapter done asap. :)

* * *

Hermione stood in the common room, writing. She didn't know what she was doing, she had so much work to do but she felt as if she had gotten nothing done. She could not't fall asleep and couldn't allow herself to stare at the ceiling senseless like a fool, she refused. She checked her watch, 12:45 AM. Great, the night hadn't nearly gone by long enough. She sighed as she grabbed her Arithmancy book and shut it to a close. Staring at the pages wouldn't do her any good, she couldn't get Draco out of her mind. But that wasn't Hermione's only problem. She couldn't get Harry or Ron out of her thoughts, either.

Hermione figured it was an endless battle. There was no way for this to be resolved, there never would be peace as long as Hermione and Draco were together. A horrible wave of guilt rushed through Hermione's thoughts. Harry and Ron were her best friends. Granted, they weren't exactly the best in their first year together, but they grew closer. All these years of friendship and hardships really meant a lot to her. She wouldn't trade anything in the world for the friendship they created.

But the more Hermione thought about it, the more guilty she felt. What if Draco was lying to her? What if she was just a pawn in a game? A game that only Harry would fully understand and his main concern is her safety and well being... How could she betray them like that? _This isn't about Ron..._ She reminded herself. Although secretly she wanted it to be. When it came down to it, it was unfair to Harry. _And let's face it, it would still be unfair to Harry if Ron and I were in a relationship, too... _She sighed as she stared into the fireplace. How could she doubt Draco's motives? But how could she doubt Harry's mere concern?

Distant footsteps could be heard, Hermione silently groaned she hoped it wasn't anyone who she didn't want to see, she looked up and her heart sank. It was Harry. She tried to pull her eyes back down into her books, but it was no use, she made eye contact and conversation was inevitable, she couldn't avoid it now.

A sigh escaped Harry's lips as he slowly made his way to a lounge chair by the fire.

"What's with you?" he asked, not looking away from the fireplace.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, slowly turning to face him.

"I don't know what to do Hermione. Ron's a mess, I can't talk to him anymore..."

Hermione narrowed her eyebrows. "What are you talking about, Harry?"

"It's just... he won't give up on you. Despite what he tells you, he won't."

Hermione hesitated a bit. "Does he really mean what he says, Harry?"

"You mean that he loves you? I think so," he said, shaking his head. "But the sad thing is, he's in love with who you used to be and I don't think he realizes that soon we're not going to be able to get you back."

"You make it sound as if I'm a death eater or something!" snapped Hermione.

"Well, what do you think Malfoy is?"

"_Draco_ isn't affiliated with any of that nonsense!"

"How do you know, Hermione? He looked deep into your eyes and swore that he loved you, after that tried to seduce you and after you agreed to whatever that scum had in mind he said: 'Oh by the way, all that shit Potter talks is lies, I'm really on his side, I'm just here to screw with his head!'"

"You know, that's really not the case at all!"

"But you don't have proof that he's telling you the truth, how can you blindly believe that he cares for you? Because he listens to you sometimes? I listen to you, Ron listens too, trust me. But that's not good enough for you is it? How do you pay us back? Going off with Malfoy! I just don't get it. Why can't--"

Hermione stood up from her seat. "You'll never understand Harry! And that's just it! You and Ron will never understand what I go through with you two! You have any idea how much pressure it is to think of things for us to do, to keep us out of trouble, to keep a level over our heads? How much patience it takes me to deal with your outbursts of selfish-ness and not wanting my help? And by the way, I don't know why Ron's on your side because you hurt him just as much as you hurt me!"

Harry's nostrils flared and he shot up from his seat. "Why can't you and Ron just have a go and settle it. Stop the nonsense and just talk it through. Please, I know you still have feelings for him and you're probably just doing this for his attention. Just before you get yourself hurt, please, Hermione... just talk to him."

Hermione scoffed. "I can't believe you just can't think for one second that just possibly I really do love Draco! Can't it just not be about you or Ron or anything but what I feel? Why is it always about you two? I have a life too you, know. I'm allowed to have feelings for whoever I want, and you know if you can't accept that then maybe I don't have to worry about you anymore." 


	12. Living A Lie

"I don't get it!" Harry roared at her. "I tell you everything in my life, I trusted you Hermione. You were one of my closest friends. How could you not tell me about all this? How could you just go off with Malfoy and expect us to be okay?"

"I didn't expect anything! I just expected you to be a friend before all of this! Before the lies, before talking to Draco, before summer! I loved you both, Harry. I loved you and Ron with everything. And when Ron broke me you did too. You two wouldn't even talk to me the rest of the summer, so I ignored you, what did you expect for it to blow over? Things aren't always going to be your way, Harry! And I don't think you fully understand that!"

"You know what? Fine. Maybe we don't need you."

"Well, I sure as hell don't need you!"

Hermione turned on her heel and left the common room, without another glance at Harry. She forced the tears she felt weld up behind her brown orbs to stay concealed. Harry had no idea how much he meant to her, he had no idea what her thought process was a minute before he came and turned her thoughts into a blur. She couldn't even feel remorse in her immense irritation for him at this moment. It was simply implausible that he would really think that just because he told her that he didn't approve she would drop the one thing that made sense to her. He had to be fooling himself.

As Hermione strode Gryffindor Tower, she headed to the Grand Staircase, she was going to find Draco. She needed him now. If he could make her feel better then she knew Harry would be wrong and that's just about all she wanted to prove right now.

As she walked down the long staircase, she felt that horrible guilt again. Damn it what was wrong with her? She needed to get herself together, Draco Malfoy doesn't want anything from her more than he wants to be friends with Harry. Hermione felt the tears again, she hoped that this wasn't true, it couldn't be. If Harry was right she would have this lingering over their friendship forever. She could see it all clearly play out in her mind.

"Hey Hermione, remember when you had that thing for Malfoy and I told you he was using you and it turned out you were a big plot in the death eaters plan to get to me, and then shortly after that he was killed? Yeah, good times. Boy were you stupid, you should have listened to me sooner."

Hermione chuckled at her own thought. Harry wasn't that conceited... _yet_. Plus, that had to have been one of the longest run on sentences in her life. It was something that Ron would say, rather than Harry. Hermione wouldn't have said that was her more accurate predictions of the future, and tried to think of something else. Finding Draco; that would be a start.

As she quickly ran down the stairs of the Entrance Hall she turned and made her way down the dungeon path. Hermione started to slow down, thinking how stupid she was to have done this. She had no way of getting inside the Slytherin common room. No sane Slytherin would let her in. She didn't know the password, though now she was definitely going to ask Draco for future reference. And what was the chance that he was wandering around the dungeons, anyway? She thought about this for a moment, in fact it was quite likely. He didn't seem like a sleeper, definitely a wanderer. Now where would he go in the middle of the night? She sighed and figured she'd walk around until her genius kicked in on something she would be willing to go back up the stairs for.

She slowly crept by Snape's office and heard soft murmurs. She stopped for a moment to listen in. She couldn't hear much, but it didn't sound too pretty. She heard footsteps walk toward the door. Hermione widened her eyes and hurried as fast as she could down the hallway and stood next to a statue.

The door opened and she leaned back, only listening to the voices.

"Don't walk out in that ungrateful manner."

"Look, professor, I appreciate everything, really... I just really don't feel like discussing this anymore... I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

Hermione leaned forward, she wasn't positive it was Draco's voice but it wouldn't hurt to check. She heard the door to Snape's office close and saw Draco's shadowy frame lean against the wall, rubbing his eyes. Hermione's expression darkened, what was going on?

She took a few steps forward and started walking in his direction, her shoes clicked gently across the cold dungeon floor. She saw him whip his head up and glare at the darkness, he couldn't see her. She quickened her pace and stood in a light.

"Hermione?" he asked, quietly.

"Hi..." she replied, softly.

Draco stared at her for what was a brief moment, which felt like an eternity for Hermione and went to embrace her. Hermione was taken aback but returned the hug and clung to his warm body. She wrapped her arms around his back and closed her eyes, for whatever reason that was uncertain she felt disconnected. She cared for Draco Malfoy so much, but at this moment in time she could see clearly now, it wasn't love at all. But that didn't mean it was out of the question. She still felt secure in his arms and this was where she wanted to be for now, at least. She slowly pulled from the hug and stared into his gray eyes. In all honesty she came to rant about Harry to him and he realized that it wasn't all about her. This experience was as new to Draco as it was to her and she wanted to know what he was feeling.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked in a concerned loving tone. She reached up and started to play with a few loose strands of his platinum blond hair as she waited patiently for a response.

"I honestly don't know, Hermione... Nothing feels right anymore. I use to be able to talk to Snape about things but I don't think I can anymore."

"Well, why don't you try talking to me?"

"You don't want to hear what I have to say, trust me."

"Yes, I do," Hermione insisted, "contrary to popular belief I don't have all the answers, but I can listen. That's all you've done for me Draco, in the past month you were there for me. Something that I appreciate more than anything at this moment and I want to be able to help you. I know you want to be helped, you just don't have the right people in your life to offer it..."

"That's all I've done? Listening is all I've done?"

"No, but it's one of the most important things..."

"Right. So what you're saying I'm a cold hearted bastard and you think you can change me?"

"Not at all," she said shaking her head. "You were a cold hearted bastard and I have changed you."

"You're joking." he said raising his eyebrows.

She giggled. "For once, yes."

"Thank God," he muttered, "you honestly scared me there for a minute..." he said grinning softly at her.

"I thought I'd lighten it up a bit... but seriously, Draco," she put her hand on his cheek and stroked it gently. "If we're going to be in a relationship we're going to have to help each other. You've helped me so much, I just want to be there for you, that's all."

Draco made an expression that was hard for Hermione to decode. It seemed as if he was trying to smile, but had trouble doing so. He then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned the kiss and slowly pulled away.

"I mean it, Draco, anythi--"

"Shhh, you're ruining the moment." He pressed his lips on hers once more and placed his hands on her waist as he pulled her into him. His warm embrace engulfed Hermione, erased her thoughts completely. She no longer felt that guilt, no longer felt the need to worry about Harry or Ron or anything, really. All she wanted was this moment to last forever.

-:-

The night came and went and Hermione Granger had about five hours of sleep. She grumbled to herself as she got herself dressed and ready for today. Her hour with Draco made everything a lot more clear for Hermione. They got to connect on a level she wasn't sure existed with that boy. And now that she could officially claim that he was her boyfriend, she couldn't help but grin as she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

She walked through the common room pretty fast, not wanting to make any small talk conversations with anyone. At least that was until she saw Harry and Ginny snogging on the couch. Twenty different emotions seemed to burst from Hermione's mind. Anger. Revolt. Confusion. Devastation. Overwhelmed. Troubled. Sickened. The list went on.

But she was pretty sure anger was the main thing she felt. She bit her lip and stomped her way out of the common room. Didn't he say that he tells her everything? When the hell did he and Ginny start dating. Sure, it wasn't that unexpected, but HE NEVER TOLD HER. Oh she was so furious. Nothing could explain the hatred she felt for Harry James Potter at this moment.

"Good morning beautiful," she heard from the distance. She looked up to see Draco who actually took the effort to walk all the way up to Gryffindor Tower to walk her to Charms class.

"Maybe for you it is," she snapped, pulling her bag off her shoulder and thrusting it into his arms.

"Ow..." he mumbled. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Harry Potter. I want to murder him! Voldemort taking recruits?"

Draco's eyebrows narrowed. "That's not funny," he said in the most serious tone Hermione had ever heard from the boy in her life. "What happened?"

"He think he has the damn nerve to tell me how run my life! That I have to do what he says to make him happy because life dealt him the wrong cards. I don't think so. Dumbledore isn't here anymore to hold his hand and he's crying a river!"

"Whoa!" said Draco, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her to face him. "What the hell happened?"

"We had a fight last night, before I saw you. I was going to talk to you about it, but you were just so... off last night. I didn't want to bother you with all of that."

"I appreciate it and if you were going to react like this last night, I probably wouldn't have met you this morning."

"Shut up, it's my turn to talk." she said, as she continued to walk. "So anyway, we got into an argument about if I had changed and I told him that life isn't all about what he wants and he needs to learn how to appreciate the help he's gotten. And then he has the nerve to say that he trusts me with everything and the fact that I don't trust him hurts him or whatever! The point is I saw him snogging Ginny Weasley on the couch and he never told me about that! Yet when I snogged you the whole entire wizarding world came crashing down and Voldemort suddenly reigned and it was raining gnomes! Damn it, I just wish that selfish bastard would see his own hypocrisy!"

Draco stared at Hermione wide eyed. "I have nothing to say, Granger." he said, shaking his head. "well... maybe... PMS?"

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"Look, I can't help you! I told you things wouldn't be getting any better. But what do you expect me to do about it? I'm only one person and that rant was just all I needed to wake up for the day."

"What happened to what I said last night? We need to help each other in order to have a relationship? Did that just go through one ear and out the next?"

"I don't know, but I sure as hell can't help you on this one."

"Great. You're deserting me too?"

"No! Look Hermione, you're amazing. The fact that you have put up with Potter's bullshit made me wonder how insane you truly were. And now that you're not willing to take all of it anymore, makes me respect you so much more than before. You're intelligence has really shown through. I just wish you didn't whine so much, that's all..."

"Thanks, I think you've hidden a few compliments in there..."

"I didn't hide them, you're amazing, you're intelligent, and I respect you."

"Marry me?" she grinned.

Draco stopped walking and turned white.

"Joking! Sorry, guess that didn't help lighten the mood."

"Never is marriage funny."

"Why?"

"At this point in our relationship, we can't joke about those things. We'll end up like my parents."

"Ew..."

"What?"

"Sorry, thought out loud."

Draco glared at her and shook her head. "You know, you're lucky I like you. Or I'd have left long ago."

"No, you're the lucky one. Trust me..." she said, rolling her eyes.

"I know," he said grinning faintly.

Hermione turned and smiled for the first time today. "Thanks, Draco."

"For what, now?"

"Making me smile. It's something I need to do more often."

"I concur!" he said nodding as they walked into the Charms classroom. Draco set her books down and smiled at her. "Well, I'll see you in Transfiguration, I guess."

"Okay, see you." she said, pulling him in for a hug, shortly after she gave him a peck on the lips.

Draco grinned. "We'll have to have more of that later," he said, winking at her.

Hermione giggled and waved as he left the classroom, she sat down and sighed dreamily. Maybe today was going to be a good day, after all. She looked up and saw Harry and Ron walk in. Hermione looked back down, she had to control herself, she refused to explode in front of a Professor. Hermione guessed she would lose her patience with him at lunch.

"So, you in a better mood today?" asked Harry sitting in front of her.

"Are you seriously talking to me?" Hermione asked, giving him an implausible glare.

"I think that would be a 'no'..." said Ron taking his seat next to Harry.

"Hermione, look I didn't mean for us to blow up like that, but--"

"Harry, for the sake of your life I'd suggest you stop talking to me," said Hermione in a deadly tone. She was so serious right now, she could explode. Perhaps it was time for her to lose it, in front of everyone to see that Hermione wasn't the crazy one here, Harry Potter has done some wrongs in this situation as well.

"No, I value our friendship I'm not going to stop talking until we settle this."

"Settle nothing!" exclaimed Hermione. "You claim that you trust me. You claim that you telling me everything!"

"I do, Hermione..."

"It's a lie!" she spat, rising from her seat. "If you really did trust me, Harry. You wouldn't scold me like a child telling me what to do with my life. You wouldn't care about my decisions concerning my love life because I don't care about yours. But I do care when you say that I'm the only one who hasn't been honest!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Harry staring blankly at her.

"When in the hell did you start dating Ginny again?"

"What?"

"I saw you both snogging each others brains out in the common room!"

"Harry!" yelped Ron. "You didn't tell me this either!"

"See! I told you! You screw us both over! You don't tell us anything!"

"Technically, we're not really together..."

"Oh save the lies, Harry! I'm sick of it. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"Now that's a lie and you know it."

"I don't care. You are a hypocrite, Harry! How dare you have the audacity to say all of that to me? I'm done. I can't talk to you right now. Maybe when you learn how to support my decisions the way Ron and I have been doing for you for the past five years. Then maybe I'll consider you one of my best friends."

Harry stared at her blankly for what seemed like forever until Professor Flitwick stepped into the room, the class was silent as they gazed at the trio. Ron grabbed his things and sat toward the back and Hermione stopped entertaining his gaze and went down to grab her books. She felt a single tear trickle down her cheek and ignored it as she tried to listen to Flitwick's lesson. She said what needed to be said, she was satisfied for now.

* * *

Yay!!! Got chapter 12 out. I got inspired and started writing. I hope it's good. Give me feedback so I can start getting on the 13th chapter. Thanks so much for supporting the fic and waited patiently for updates, seriously much appreciated! 


End file.
